Vergil The Dark Slayer's Story
by Nic01224
Summary: The story of Vergil becoming Nelo Angelo but secretly rebelling against Mundus with Dante and the events afterwards that span beyond DMC4. Vergil is as sophisticated and power hungry as ever, yet he finds strength in a human. VergilxLady, please review.
1. Dark Slayer

Vergil-A Dark Slayer

Sitting in the cell immediately after being defeated by Mundus Vergil almost wept. He had sacrificed so much and came out with so little. The power of his father in his grasp…one person had stood in his way. Dante, his twin and opposite, had opposed him and, much to Vergil's dismay defeated him.

What a battle that was my brother Vergil thought and for that moment the battle flashed back to him, neither of them had fought so well, and even though he his insides were in a rage from his own defeat a small smile crept on Vergil's features as he thought about his brother's new ability.

Sure he had never liked his brother, always so loud and sloppy, but after that battle he respected him and he was sad that he could no longer demand another fight or even annoy his twin.

What truly the two apart Vergil thought was that I wanted power for powers sake, to be the best, whereas you didn't desire or want it…yet you stopped me from having it too.

Vergil had always been the warrior of the two, not thrill seeking like Dante, but cold, precise and eventually utterly ruthless. Yet from the beginning Vergil had clearly been bestowed with a lust for power…dark power that would make humans tremble in fear and lesser demons back away before their bodies were shattered into nothing.

The fate Vergil awaited was the same as all those who were defeated by the more powerful demon…servitude or oblivion.

Suddenly Vergil realises that too things were wrong, Yamato and the amulet, his most treasured possessions were no longer with him…taken???

He had been left battered and broken after fighting Mundus and presumably had left here to rot. Becoming ever more aware Vergil hears the screams of the tortured souls and the delighted cackles of their demon jailors…thankfully they would get no such pleasure from him and his demon blood would surely heal him as it had with his wounds from Mundus…but despite this he felt that Devil Trigger would be impossible in a place where malice and despair choked out all else…

Vergil hears footsteps…he stands ever ready for a battle or even death in this place…and he could die here…surely execution or torture were his only destiny now?

The cell door opened as the Dark Emperor of Hell Mundus stepped in…or rather his presence could be felt as Vergil almost drowned in its power as he had done after it was unleashed upon him previously. The power drew inwards and formed a dark, winged shape that could neither be probed or second guessed…it had no features so it gave nothing away…it towered over Vergil has he stood ready, his heart racing, but it did not strike…it spoke to him in a voice dark and terrible, black as a starless night and cold as blood thirsty steal.

"Vergil…mighty warrior that was eclipsed by my own might, now a prisoner in my domain, I have chosen that you shall serve me as my Dark Knight as your father once did…do you submit to your decreed fate?"

Vergil faltered then…struck back by this judgement not to execute him…one could mistake it as mercy…but Vergil was not fooled. He knew that this would mean eternal and unending service to Mundus. He also knew that the position of Dark Knight was second in command and had many benefits-

"I am not accustomed to waiting on the judgement of others," an angry warning rumbled forth interrupting his thoughts, "This offer is one you were destined to have…the position of your father at my side…where he ascended into light you shall descend into darkness…isn't the power of your father what you always wanted Vergil?"

"Yes…"

"Then why do you not embrace it?"

Vergil considered. He smiled and gave a dark chuckle at this turn of events…Dante didn't have the power of Sparda either…which meant despite the defeat Vergil still would be better…a sigh of relief from Vergil as the universe righted itself at last.

The Dark Emperor was no longer angry at Vergil, already the corruption was spreading in the half-breeds mind and soul…and Mundus had known, always known, that the outcome of this visit would be a knew servant.

Vergil kneeled and Mundus smiled secretly…

"I accept…your will is now my will my Lord…"

"Then embrace destruction before your rebirth!"

As the Mundus unleashed his power once again the pain tore through Vergil as he was blasted and sliced by the dark energy. Vergil was silent throughout and unlike most he never screamed…he simply bared his teeth and seemingly took this punishment…after what seemed hours Vergil mind stepped in and he fell unconscious.

Awake in a new room, empty of all things save a huge mirror, Vergil sits up…reborn? He knew not why he had simply been left and why the Lord had left him here but he stood tall and proud once again and walks to the mirror.

He views the reflection seeing his knew self for the first time.

The purple dress of a Dark Knight, blood red eyes that held knew demonic energy and silvery pale skin that contrasted with his hair…but when he changed into the demon, the energy was no longer limited, and Vergil grinned. It was magnificent. Black armour with a green tinge and a long flowing cape was his knew existence. Dark perfection was the face of this demon…a knight's helm, horned, with the same hellish eyes. It revealed nothing. It was his knew existence.

He felt his master enter the room…felt exhilaration has he saw what his Lord held…his amulet and Yamato…his master presented them to him as his first reward…the amulet he kept worn about his neck as had…had done…when? It mattered not. Yamato changed has Vergil's new power corrupted the blade turning it into a new sword ,darker and larger, that truly fitted his knew form and purpose.

Vergil turns into the purple clothed form once again and stood before his master.

"Now my servant you are my Knight, second in command, and your tasks will be many. You answer only to me and your will is mine…go now Nelo Angelo…you are Vergil reborn…do my bidding and await always my commands."

Vergil rose and walked away…little emotion now exists within him. Yet he smiles, it is fitting after all this new existence, he had always been the Dark Slayer and now his destiny was achieved…he would slay the enemies of his master as coldly, precisely and ruthlessly as possible. Watch out brother…it could be you…was his final thought before his old memories were gone…

An even Darker Slayer had been born.


	2. Trials of a Tyrant

Vergil-Dark Slayer 2-Trials of a Tyrant

Vergil, now known as Nelo Angelo, was sick of the residents of Hell. They referred to him as though he was not one of them, as though he had been someone else, they were fools.

He was Vergil, Nelo Angelo, Legendary Dark Knight of the Underworld. Yet he still had to live up to that title. So far he had done little but perform unchallenging errands. A warrior needed challenges…

Mundus had senses Vergil's desire to prove himself and had thought of just the thing for him to do so. It was known as Bloody Palace-a place created by Mundus to test his warriors or his adversaries at a whim.

Vergil had accepted, bowing low and declaring that his victory would be devoted to his servitude to Mundus. Yet Mundus, although assuring Vergil of his success, had expressed what one might have mistaken as concern. Their, kneeling, in the throne room, surrounded by magnificence, Mundus told Vergil in that same terrible voice of a powerful warrior within the Bloody Palace…

"Vergil…a warrior exists who I fear…his power is great and although sealed in the Bloody Palace I fear that his power may prove equal to your own. This warrior is skilled with a blade known as Yamato and will prove a worthy adversary. Beware." With booming laughter Vergil was transported to that place…

Vergil stood, cold and emotionless behind Nelo Angelo's demon armour…no…they were one together…yet Mundus insisted on using the name Vergil…why? His name was Nelo Angelo!!!

His head began to hurt so he stopped thinking. Drew his blade which whispered as it was drawn, black and broad, the promise of death…he heard cackles from scum who were called Demons…with a dark, sadistic smile, Vergil leaped cutting through them…loving it…this form had such unlimited power…a true Demons power…as his enemies shattered into nothingness due to his raw power Vergil chuckled…

_Demons…they mock that title by their inadequacy…_

Working his way upwards Vergil, even with this power, began to feel fatigued. They just kept coming with more and more power! What if this lowly scum was to be his end?

On guard as he blocked their furious strikes, Abyss Demons, hells finest warriors of the lower classes were getting out of hand…he backed off, formed explosive energy in his hands and fired off several high powered blasts of explosive energy…as they finally die one of them drops a green orb…

Sighing with relief Vergil absorbs it and is immediately refreshed…_thank the power of Mundus _he thought and a laugh escaped him, eerie and somewhat robotic, as he chuckled darkly…

After hours of battling Vergil had done it! The final floor…he had defeated them all, wiped out thousands of demons…but his heart sunk as he saw the warrior he had been warned about…

The warrior had cold, icy cold, eyes without mercy or even emotion. He wore a long blue coat, silvery hair like Vergil's and most of all a sword hilt in his grip…Yamato…the sword he's been told about!!!

Vergil gripped his own sword and without hesitation began the attack…the warrior he fought looked human, but from the start Vergil knew otherwise because no human could touch him…

This warrior had disturbingly fast and powerful attacks that, if not dodged, proved very painful indeed…

They battled for a long time, both striking equally damaging hits, but eventually both warriors seemed to have reached their limits until, for the first time, the warrior spoke…

"You're going down!"

He disappeared! Franticly searching, Vergil looked about him, until a storm of dark orbs and slices formed in the air homing in on him…he dodged, barely, yet he somehow managed it…the warrior's energy depleted and he became visible again…

Vergil had never felt fear. Until now…it was all like a forgotten dream it was all somehow familiar…

In a last burst of strength Vergil ran at the warrior, their swords clashed and Vergil was battered a side, weapon less, by the warriors strength…summoning the last of his own he formed and icy blue fire ball, diving forward as several dark orbs homed in, and fired it…in a flash of light his enemy was obliterated…his enemies final words…

"Ridiculous!"

Vergil's huge sword had hit the ground near him and Vergil stood mesmerised…it had morphed before his eyes into Yamato! Clutching his temple Vergil fell to his knees…how could this be?

Answers were needed…and Vergil, teleported to his master now that he was able, intending to ask his master why he had just fought someone wielding what was seemingly his weapon…


	3. Punishment for the Uninvited

Vergil-Dark Slayer 3-Punishment for the Uninvited

Vergil knelt before the Dark Lord of Hell Mundus, unable to cope with the paradox he had witnessed. Alone before Mundus, he stood trembling, his fists clenched. He had completely forgotten all of the due pleasantries.

"What in the…why…why was that warriors weapon the same? Why does my whole body ache…especially my head…it feels like its going to…."

Mundus merely laughed darkly, chuckling in seeming merriment, as he looked down upon Vergil choosing to appear as a living statue this time. Perhaps it was too cruel to have done this so soon after the memory wipe…clearly somewhere within Vergil was the memory of the past. Like the troublesome light in Sparda's eyes. A light that could not be stamped out, it would have to be kept controlled. Vergil's memories were Mundus's to do with as he pleased and now it was time that Vergil either served Mundus willingly, or became his servant as a drone.

"Vergil, you are my Dark Knight, my most powerful servant…why does the warrior in the Bloody Palace trouble you?"

Within the demon armour of Nelo Angelo, Vergil feels a wave of icy fury, the Lord of Hell seemed to find the situation amusing. Now Vergil's memories start to become clear, no longer non-existent.

"Master Mundus…the warrior I faced was myself, was it not?"

"Indeed Vergil, you must abandon and destroy your former self, as you have now done, and your reward will be your memories. I, the Lord of all things Evil, do not want a drone as a servant. The lesser demons are drones enough. No Vergil, I want you, cold, ruthless, efficient and merciless. Your past you will retain, and you will hence forth have your identity. But know this Vergil. You are mine and mine alone. You will serve as my Dark Knight for all eternity. As yourself or a puppet to control"

Vergil allows the formal purple of the Dark Knight to replace his armour, pale skin and red eyes. Although stunned, the shock decreases as Vergil's memories occupy his once almost vacant mind…

"It would appear as though the choice was an obvious one to make," no longer the robotic voice of the armour, it was his own voice laced with the usual dark tones, "I will serve willingly Dread Lord, the power and position of my late father, at your side is my destiny. I chose to walk the path of darkness…I now follow that path in the shadow of a greater darkness…"

"What then, Vergil, do you wish to achieve as my servant?" A curious voice, but Vergil knew that Mundus knew the answer.

"The power to defeat a warrior who I have previously regarded as inferior, only to be humiliatingly bettered by him when it counted…"

"And which warrior is that, my servant?"

"My brother, Master Mundus, Dante has become a nuisance of late."

Mundus chuckled, are yes, the other son of Sparda. Mundus has no doubt of Vergil's loyalty. Vergil would serve simply for the opportunity to face his brother again. Of course Vergil knew, only he, Mundus could grant this opportunity. Vergil would turn on Mundus eventually…but until he faced his brother again, or Mundus's power over Vergil diminished, that would never happen.

"If you wish to face your brother you will first destroy the one that killed my puppet Arkham. He, quite mistakenly, believed that Sparda's power could be his. Well you, Vergil, saw to it that the power of your father stayed where it belongs, with you. Arkham never realised he was MY puppet all along until, that is, he fell to Hell and learned the price of his human arrogance, The Human world was not his to take. When he unlocked the doorway Sparda sealed, I would have taken my place as the ruler of both worlds. It, just like all else, is mine!" Mundus paused; Vergil knelt before him as he issued his command. "Now I must find a new way to enter the Human World, as both Tem-ni-gru and Arkham are no more…"

"So…it is the human, Arkham's daughter, you wish to be destroyed…your will is my will. All shall be as you command."

Vergil bowed low, and journeyed out of the Demon realm…strange that Mundus could not do this…perhaps Vergil's human side was an asset after all…he had never been sealed and his fathers blood granted him certain special treatment when crossing the barriers Sparda created.

As Vergil ascended, and broke through the barrier, he sighed. Who knew that the Human world could seem so welcoming, its air so pleasant…

He chuckles at his knew task…

It was time to pay a certain Lady a visit. The uninvited guest never had been fully dealt with after all…memories intact, fully aware of who and what he was.

Vergil smiled darkly. If only he could pay his dear brother a visit…no, that meeting would occur in time. Vergil was more powerful than ever. This time however, he had fully embraced his identity. Yes he was Vergil. Yes he was a Dark Slayer. And yes he was the Darkest Knight Hell had to offer. Let's see how the uninvited lady handled herself against a true Demon and warrior. Unlike Dante, she wouldn't walk away from an encounter with Vergil breathing. The dark smile only widens as a sadistic glee fills Vergil's eyes. This could be very fun indeed.


	4. An encounter with Lady

Vergil-Dark Slayer 4-An encounter with Lady

Walking towards the run down slum area of the city, the Dark Knight Vergil, although in his purple suited garb seems to blend in perfectly with the area. Although normally noticeable he seems now next to invisible as the last strangled light of the evening sun lengthens the shadows around him. A cold wind blows about, whispering, and yet Vergil shows no reaction to its icy chill. Walking, pausing only for cars while crossing roads, with an air of unfathomable calm and composure that belied the ruthlessness that lied within Vergil's soul. Foot steps that hailed the inevitability of someone's demise, an angel of death that had been sent forth from Hell.

Her place was before him, a shabby rundown two storey in a mostly derelict area of town. Suppose She would prefer it that way, given her profession that likely occupies most of the time, he mused. Strange that it was so similar to his dear brothers. Vergil almost laughed aloud. Were it not for Dante's persistence at being the most disgusting slob in existence him and her would have probably gotten on fine.

Vergil remembers vividly how he casually tossed her aside, her human body so light in comparison with his own Demonic strength. He also remembered the girls fine good looks, jet black hair and fiery eyes that always threatened a raging inferno. She would find Vergil's own eyes, fathomless icy depths, a good contrast he was sure.

Footsteps, there she was, wearing her rather attractive battle gear. Vergil sneered, lets see how attractive it looks when she is impaled upon my cold steel…she didn't even look at him, amateur, even Dante would have checked before casually opening the door and waltzing in.

He had, while walking through the streets, allowed himself to take on his former appearance with human skin and eyes. The grey flesh that had been sapped of humanity and red glowing eyes had no place here. He would enter soon once she had settled in, maybe decided to get changed or relax.

Then, if Mundus allowed, it would be Dante's turn. The thought of Mundus brings a sneer of sheer contempt and loathing to Vergil's lips. Vergil, the son of the Legendary Dark knight Sparda, taking orders like a dog waiting for scraps from its masters table. In short Vergil hated it. Then an idea struck. Perhaps I'll leave my amulet for Dante, let him fight Mundus with our father's power, and then I will play my hand…against Dante, and then Vergil, what hope did Mundus have? Defeated in both worlds, Vergil smiles at the idea. Then, despite Mundus claiming he already had his father's power, Vergil would visit Dante and then force his twin to share whatever power the two amulets and the sword held, and then who knows? The possibilities were endless. Enough, it was time to make a move…

Yamato, not that hideous sword, in hand Vergil moves forward and tries the lock. The door swings open noiselessly. Vergil sheathes the blade once more. She was making it too easy. She must have had a hard day to be that careless. Then again she was only human. Calmly, without a sound, Vergil checks the lower rooms. All small, cluttered and somewhat grimy, one was a kitchen that led into a lounge like area. The last of the lower rooms appeared to be a training room. Weapons lined the walls and various bits of training gear filled the space-punch bag, sit up mat and more. Vergil's imagines her groaning, the sweat dripping off her, as she kept her fine body in shape. She was a dedicated woman to say the least.

He moves up the stairs, presumably to her room, there is only one door ahead. He could here a shower. He opens the door and finds himself awestruck. The top room is a beautifully furnished and well decorated bedroom. Another door that undoubtedly led to an en-suite, she must have had the whole floor refurbished and knocked down to make such a huge room in such a tiny house. The dressing table, a full length mirror nearby it, was dominated by a photo of a women who looked similar to the one he was about to kill, yet different. Her mother perhaps, whoever it was she obviously meant a lot to this lady.

Vergil remembers his own mother briefly, a kind voice always guiding Vergil and Dante, telling them both stories, teaching them, comforting them. It all seemed so long ago at a time when Vergil and Dante had been true brothers. Until the day the Demons came, they had slaughtered their mother. Dante hadn't been able to fend them all off without his twin. They had never been the same after that day. Vergil had never forgiven Dante for allowing their mother to die, and Dante in turn had never forgiven Vergil for not being their. They had remained opposites ever since.

The memory had shaken Vergil; this girl had cared for someone just like he had, and if Arkham had told the truth, lost a mother to the same evil forces that had killed his mother. How long could Vergil do Mundus's will knowing full well that his "master" was to blame for it all. Well they would see. Vergil wasn't as sure about killing this lady as before. How could he kill her?

The door opens, and the lady Vergil was supposed to kill, is standing their quite innocently in her underwear after a shower. It almost knocked the wind out of Vergil, a feeling of a rolling over stomach, reddening cheeks and arousal had replaced his so called composure. Who was Vergil kidding, he couldn't kill this lady. Not for the scum he had so recently agreed to serve. Not knowing, as he now did, that they might share both a common enemy and similar tragedy.

Lady looks up, alarmed, a small knife pulled from a leg sheath and dropping instantly into combat stance. She looks at Vergil for a moment, recognition shows on her features, closely followed by an expression of shock and anger. Her cheeks, Vergil noticed, were also reddening.

"V-Vergil, your al-What the hell do you think your doing here!?"

The uncontrolled outrage in her voice was almost too cute, he found himself smiling.

"What's the matter, not happy to see me?"

"Well, you're alive which is good and all, and yes I suppose I didn't want you dead. But what are you doing here, breaking in, without permission waiting for me to get out of the shower?"

Vergil chuckled inwardly, the girls voice shook in the knowledge that Vergil's eyes were gorging the sight of her near naked flesh. Clearly she was a little shocked at his appearance here but the question, although toned with anger, didn't quite match Lady's usual tone when her voice was imbued with rage. Vergil felt his trousers suddenly feel both tight and a tad uncomfortable in the lower regions.

"The truth is a story I'll tell you later M-"

"It's Lady, Vergil."

"Very well then Lady, I'll tell you later."

"And Why not now?"

"I thought that might be self evident."

Lady glanced down, eyes bulging slightly, and then looked up quickly. Both of their cheeks were growing hot.

"I see…so you're not the cold hearted, emotionless bastard you pretend to be after all…"

Vergil laughed, it hadn't even been a sarcastic statement, and then he thought of a line that just might do the trick in this situation.

"Well, you've got to your weapon first, aren't you going to disarm me and make sure your on top of the situation?"

At the words, and the suggestion within them, Lady smiled suddenly mischievous. Casually walked towards him, put the cold point against his neck with an excited smile as she reaches for his weapon and tosses it well out of Vergil's reach.

"Their now, much better," she said with a tone that suggested she knew she was boss now, "And now to check for other weapons on the intruder…"

Lady dragged the blade down, cutting the purple fabric, stopping for the time being at his waist. The purple shirt dropped away revealing to Lady the various scars and the muscle beneath. Lady gave a slight moan, ran her hands over the muscle, and looked at him.

She reached down, pretending to be wary, and undid the trousers looking with a fascination that almost made Vergil want to groan. He was pushed onto the bed and straddled by Lady.

"I think you'll find yourself wanting to please me Vergil, if you know what's good for you and you will tell me why you were are breaking in and trespassing. All in time, after our current situation, which I'm on top of, has been resolved of course. You'll also admit that keeping me happy right now is probably a very good idea…" The sensual whisper in his ear excited Vergil; he had come to kill and had seemingly found some companionship and an attraction that was seemingly mutual. He closed his eyes, forgot about Mundus and whatever awaited him, enjoying the now as they kissed and, for the first time in many years, Vergil felt truly happy.

Guess I'm not so evil after all he thinks to himself as Vergil and Lady began to indulge in a pleasure that circumstance and sheer coincidence had allowed to become possible. He smiled inwardly. It took a Lady to tame a slayer as Dark as himself. Vergil was finding out that meeting his match could be a very pleasurable experience indeed….


	5. Truth Revealed

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Truth Revealed

Hours later Vergil awoke, Lady beside him, breathing softly. They'd been sleeping next to each other naked for sometime. Vergil knew he would have to confess all that had been planned, and even worse the fact that he had come to kill her on behalf of Mundus.

Vergil decided to get up, the bed and Lady's naked body no longer so appealing. So, Vergil thought, this is what humans call guilt. He wondered towards the door leading downstairs, forming new clothes about him, a black shirt, black pants, a pair of brown tan gloves and finally his trademark blue coat. How comfortable they felt. They were the real him after all. Despite the hideous demon armour of Nelo Angelo that would form over his flesh on a whim. Finally his most prized possessions. Yamato, a gift from his father, his longest serving and most trusted weapon. The Amulet that had been a gift from his mother, ironically given quite innocently, or so Vergil had always thought.

Lady stirred and muttered his name as he neared the door.

"I'll wait downstairs."

Lady groaned and started to stretch which presumably meant she was on her way.

Walking down the stairs into the other world of the dingy house before Lady's bedroom, Vergil walked into the kitchen, time to check the fridge. Lady, looking at this, was remarkably healthy prepared fruit, juices and the usual contents of ones fridge such as butter and milk. Better, by far, than being a pizza devouring, grease drinking glob. Vergil looked at the time, cringed, wonder whether he still eats it at breakfast?

Vergil found a glass, poured the Orange juice, and drank. It would suffice; he was in no mood for eating.

"Never thought you were "the raiding fridges type" Vergil," An amused tone upon Lady's voice.

"Should have made your guest breakfast then I wouldn't have to." The amused reply was hidden under his usual calm voice, but Lady found it.

"You're an uninvited guest!"

"You were not invited at the tower, but you came none the less."

A pause and a laugh from Lady brightened Vergil's mood, but any minute now the foul subject of why would be brought up.

"Alright, fine, we'll call it equal. But what were you doing here in the first place; I thought you were as good as dead."

Time for the truth, Vergil thought, he still was as good as dead considering the story he was about to tell.

"I was defeated by the Prince of Darkness in the Underworld, and have since been recruited into his service," A pause, "I was sent here to kill you."

Vergil recoiled from the hurt in Lady's eyes at the words, the disgust…

"But you decided I'd be better to sleep with warm and breathing."

Vergil drew Yamato that comment from Lady was unfair, rested it on her throat.

"I chose to spare you before that Lady, we've both lost parent to Darkness."

Her eyes widened at that, comprehension replace her rage.

"My mother and yours were killed at the orders of the same thing weren't they?"

"Correct, your father and his soul are in the Underworld now being dissected but I think Mundus will find a use for him, it Mundus who made sure he killed your mother."

"But…why?" A horrified whisper issued forth from her lips

"The ritual your father acted out, thinking it would allow him to become a demon, actually ensured your father was at all times unwittingly in service to Mundus."

Vergil sheathed the blade, looked as Lady's eyes filled with tears.

"How can you serve him, he killed your mother and mine, and he wants me dead too…don't you care?"

The plea in Lady's voice was enough to ensure he did, was it what humans called love, the words began to form in his mouth…

"I do love you Lady, you can be certain of that, but Mundus is angry that you killed Arkham," he had to explain, "Mundus wanted your father to unbind the Demon World using Tem-ni-gru. Dante and I ensured he was defeated, but you obviously delivered the final blow. He was being kept alive by Mundus, but when you shot him in the head, his brain could no longer control his body. Mundus abandoned him and he died, his soul was dragged with Mundus into the Underworld."

She looked at him in the eyes, her pretty face lined with tears.

"You couldn't kill me, if you love me."

"Your still breathing aren't you?"

He observed her; she closed her eyes and took some deep breaths, then looked at the ground.

"You're his servant…"

"That will change in time…"

Vergil smiled, and received an unsure smile from Lady.

"I have a plan, involving me, you, and Dante, that will end Mundus forever."

"So how's this plan work?"

"Put the kettle on, and I'll tell you."

Vergil sat down at the small table, everything was falling into place, Lady put the kettle on and poured them both some coffee.

"Okay, listen carefully."

They both smiled as he begun, his hand reaching to hold hers over the table. Vergil grinned inwardly. He had found love instead of death. A Dark Slayer perhaps, but a good Dark Slayer after all…


	6. The Plan

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Plan

"Okay, first of all you must contact Dante, and tell him of my plan in great detail. I'm going to give you signs that Dante should look for. Dante can hide you and keep you safe, you have to appear dead. Firstly, a Dark Knight with the other half of his amulet. Secondly the knight will refuse to inflict the killing blow-assuming a guise of pain when the opportunity arises."

He looked over and laughed, Lady was making notes with her free hand.

"At some point I will appear to be destroyed, and flee immediately from the battle and I will leave my half of the amulet for Dante. The most important part of your misson is to tell Dante of my position and make it clear I am somewhat bound to Mundus against my will. Tell Dante it was Mundus who was behind it all:-Our mother's murder, Arkham and Tem-ni-gru."

"That's quite a plan, how do you know you'll be fighting Dante again?"

"Simple, Mundus wants both me and Dante, he wants also the fully unlocked power of Sparda I fear, were this to happen he would be unstoppable…"

"The true power of Sparda and Mundus…the first under his control," Lady took a breath obviously trying to comprehend, "it's monstrous!"

Vergil paused, gave Lady's hand a squeeze, and then continued.

"Then, with some luck, I will defeat the weakened Mundus in his own realm, thus destroying him, and I will return to claim my share of Sparda's power. Then after that, who knows?"

"You going to move in with me, if your not too high and mighty to be around a human female such as myself?"

Vergil laughed, she knew the old him quite well, obviously Dante had told her some stories.

"My dear Lady, you show qualities no Demon could ever hope to possess."

She blushed. They both smiled.

"I must leave now, go into hiding Lady until the plan has been completed, Mundus isn't omnipotent as he is in the Demon World. Mundus has only my word on your death."

"A few hours and your off. I had better see you again or I'll be seeing Dante and hunting you."

"You have my word fair Lady"

He gave a laugh; they stood, embraced and finally joined in unison in a goodbye kiss. Deep, to be savoured liked fine wine, Vergil thought. The warmth of her against him, knowing there was a being in this world other than Dante who cared what happened to him.

Half an hour later Vergil manages to leave, it had been an exciting goodbye to say the least, but now with a heavy heart he descends back into darkness. The demon world awaited him as he faded back into that accursed place.

Mundus undoubtedly awaited him. It was time to start phase one of his plan. He hoped Lady would go immediately to Dante so Dante could protect her.

Vergil allows the Demon armour of Nelo Angelo to replace his seemingly human features, hiding his true eyes behind it. If Mundus saw the light in Vergil's eyes, he would no doubt find it very worrying indeed. That was something the Dark Slayer, at this point at least, wanted to avoid at all costs.


	7. Arkham a Nightmare?

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Arkham a Nightmare?

Returning to Mundus, Vergil kept the armour of Nelo Angelo around him so his mind could not be invaded so easily. Mundus was dismissive throughout Vergil's report and was seemingly completely uninterested in the Dark Knight.

"If you have nothing more to tell me Vergil then you will go, at once, to the dungeons of this domain. You will turn Arkham into a creature worthy of the Underworld."

Vergil gritted his teeth, a mere torturer when with Lady he was everything, reduced to seeing to the moulding of Arkham's tortured soul. Then again inflicting pain on Arkham was a fun idea. Underneath the armour Vergil smiled.

"As you command Master Mundus, I shall try to fulfil your wishes."

Without another word Vergil left. Mundus's power over Vergil lied not with imposing his will upon Vergil forcefully; rather the Dark One assumed he knew that Vergil's wish to fight Dante was enough to keep his loyalty. Old fool, Vergil thinks with a sneer, a cancer that must be removed from both worlds. Better the new Emperor than him, an all devouring mass that would only be happy when both worlds were utterly his to sap of life. Mundus's very existence was like a great maw, a ravenous creature that consumed and left a twisted parody of life in its place. His flaw was mine, Vergil thinks with a moment of stunned realisation, arrogance.

Vergil descended into the darkest, foulest and most cruel cesspit that Hell had to offer its guests. Arkham, a servant that had failed unwittingly, was doomed to be dissected by his Demon jailors. Slowly, with maximum pain and great care, they would tear his soul apart until it was a wretch. Nothing more than an agonised shade that faded in and out f its existence, Arkham's final state would ensure that every moment, after his original doom had been carried out, was filled with unspeakable pain and despair. A well for the Demons to feed off, Vergil thinks with a smile. That scum deserved no less for what he did to Lady. Mundus would receive a similar fate in time if Vergil had his way.

A door before Vergil opened in that dark, shadowy place that was saturated with misery. The screams of the dammed once again filled Vergil's ears, their own Human and Demon delusions being slowly peeled away and being replaced with a perspective of reality that would magnify their suffering.

Their, in the centre of the room, surrounded by various objects for inflicting pain, a twisted version of surgery, was Arkham.

Arkham's eyes had gone missing during his stay so far, his soul was still just a physical as his original body, and his body had been smashed and broken.

Vergil, within Nelo's armour, commanded to be left alone with this prisoner. The low-class Demons cackled with glee at the thought of the pain that was coming Arkhams way with the transformation. They almost drooled at the thought of Arkham being both in incredible pain, but still being useable as a servant of Mundus.

"You are Arkham…are you not?" That would test whether Arkham still had the use of his mouth and senses.

A moan of pain, at this question, issued forth from Arkham in a long noise. The voice was still his own and recognisable.

"I've told you before. It wasn't me that foiled Mundus's plans, it was Vergil. Please…let me out. I can't tell you anymore of what I did wrong. You know everything." It was almost a hysteric shriek.

Still smiling beneath Nelo's armour Vergil allowed his own voice to filter through.

"It would trouble you then to know I have been charged with your fate."

At that Arkham began to thrash and scream against his bonds, screaming no over and over again. Vergil put his hands onto Arkham's temple, began to let the energy build, and clamped both hands over either side.

"You have lost, because you under estimated Demons. Theirs no need to think or have your brain at all anymore Arkham. We will leave your pain receptors and emotions intact. Your will however, all individuality, will no longer be yours. Good bye Arkham, soon you'll only just be self aware but don't worry, the Demons will ensure you remember."

The energy from Vergil's hands began to flow into and through Arkham's brain, burning all unnecessary parts of its clean away. It must be painful, Vergil mused, since Arkham screamed throughout. It wasn't pleasant, but nobody ever said delivering justice was.

Then Vergil had a thought, the shapeless mass Arkham had become would be perfect if it were more organised, more mechanic. Arkham would become an unquestioning and emotionless (towards others at least) weapon that would utterly destroy what it was commanded to without hesitation. Vergil conceived a tank like creature, made of living armour with weapons that were organic and demon but resembled humans. It would have two machine guns for example, a changeable form, blades that could be used to impale at a moments notice, and finally it would have to be aligned to the ice element for cold ice attacks. Its first and foremost attack would be to devour its opponent and then, well, let them suffer in whatever Hell awaited within…

Deep in thought Vergil, with some enthusiasm, called the Demon jailors and commanded they set to work immediately. The process would not take long since it had been thought through already by Vergil. Vergil also made it clear that when Arkham was not being used he would revert to the state he was in now. A living corpse really, that was Arkham's new existence, capable of only misery.

Vergil left then, as the Demons quickly began their work, and set off towards the throne room. Naturally Vergil knew someone like Dante would defeat something as machine-like and lifeless as the newly formed Arkham. Yes the thing now being created was extremely deadly, but it relied upon control from another source. It needed to be commanded, quite directly by Mundus, which was of course a weakness. Without the individuality and cunning of a warrior how could hope for victory against a powerful opponent. Thankfully, Vergil thought, Mundus knows human emotions but has no concept of how they feel, and of why such emotions are essential in battle.

Before Mundus he smiled beneath the armour, coldly looking at his "master" from behind the armour.

"Vergil, have you done as you were commanded?"

"Yes my lord, it is done."

"Show me your creation."

Vergil did as he was commanded, commanding the thing that was Arkham to come forth in solid form, displaying all its weapons for effect.

"Arkham is now a living weapon, blades, machine guns, able to form objects at will from itself, capable of ice beams. The armour is impenetrable even by our standards. The core, which is remotely operated and controlled by your will my master, is protected. Finally Arkham is able to devour, thus allowing an instant victory and eternal suffering simultaneously."

Vergil was still looking at the living statue of Mundus. His master was chuckling in a way that signalled he was pleased.

"You have done well my servant. Arkham will not do as a name for my weapon."

"Indeed I was thinking perhaps Nightmare would be sufficient."

"Nightmare…yes, very well my servant. For creating such a magnificent weapon I will allow you to leave without further orders for the time being. You may do what you wish until I summon you. Do not for a moment hesitate when I do. Go." The terrible voice of Mundus echoed after him as Vergil found himself in his own quarters, seemingly teleported.

Vergil laughed aloud, he had failed to mention that a built in flaw in Nightmare existed, Vergil could open the core, not Mundus. That, Vergil thought, was a stroke of genius indeed.


	8. A New Mission

Vergil-Dark Slayer-A New Mission

Vergil had not been summoned by Mundus in sometime. The boredom was nearly enough to kill Vergil. It was in these times of boredom he thought of Dante. The battles they had fought had been furious and deadly and yet, when it mattered their brotherhood had been summed up in a single word, Jackpot. Despite their dislike they had still acted as brothers, the thought would have once made Vergil sneer, but no longer. They had, together, defeated the monstrosity Arkham had become. Had it really been for each others own reasons? Or was it simply that neither of the two wanted each other dead really. It had, and always would be, their favourite game.

Atop the Tem-ni-gru, when they first fought, Vergil remembers how proud he was of Dante. Although Dante had refused to gain more power, he had still done well despite his defeat. Vergil knew that Dante seen through both the physical injuries and the scorn. They had both smiled, when Dante raised his weapon, and Vergil flicked out Yamato. Neither of them had had such fun.

However, Arkham spoiled all that, when he betrayed Vergil and hurt Lady and Dante. The embarrassment at having his blade caught had almost sent Vergil into shock. The rising redness in his cheeks at the time only added further to the embarrassment. Dante must have realised this, he never mentioned that incident afterwards.

If only Dante could have understood, Vergil thinks still in the deep ocean of memory, that after achieving his goal he would not leave Dante out of it. At heart, although Vergil had wanted to be all powerful, he had always intended to work out a way of sharing whatever power had awaited him. He knew that when both amulets and the sword were together they unlocked a new power and that both twins could easily access it. The power of Sparda was not a one time shallow pool that would dry up when tapped into. No, the power of Sparda was a limitless spring or a fathomless well that had easily enough power for both the offspring of father. Mother, Vergil thought, always treated us equally and this would be no exception. Perhaps, upon hearing of Vergil's new alignment as a good guy, Dante would not oppose him this time as he had before. It was the emotionless corruption in core of Vergil's soul that Dante had feared, the corruption had once been a seed and it had grown, Vergil had nurtured it, into a all encompassing ivy that choked out all else. Lady had removed all that.

Once he had the power that was his he would perhaps, stay with Lady, but disappear to everyone else. If the plan worked, he would try convincing Lady to take just enough of his demonic power to make her above human, in terms of aging and physical wear and tear, but not enough to make her any less human. He thought Lady would do this, as a special favour so they could both of them spend a very long time together.

The years in the human world pass on by, as Vergil stays within his memories, for the Demon World was a quiet force. However the force was silent, huge and always present. When he was summoned again by Mundus, Vergil knows that Mundus's plan to become Emperor of both realms was finally being set in motion. He could only hope, having spent at least a year or so in isolation as a prisoner more or less, that Vergil's own plan had been put into action also. He trusted Lady, she wouldn't let him down.

Appearing before Mundus in the armour of Nelo Angelo, Vergil listens to the plan Mundus has concocted.

"Vergil, I have found a weak point in the barrier Sparda created whereby which you, and the others who will accompany you can enter the Human World and begin preparations for my return their. You, my servant, will be my right hand their. Phantom, Griffin and one other will also serve their. The first two may report to you, but the third is mine."

Vergil smiled under his armour, but the terrible presence of Mundus still chilled him to the bone. Dante had better do his job right if I'm to win against him, Vergil thought with a sense of worry.

"The third will lure the one known as Dante, your brother, to Mallet Island. There you and my other lieutenants will confront and defeat him, and then you may bring him before me. Take these weapons Vergil, may the demonic force of these ancient weapons serve you well."

A sword, the flashed with lightning flashed down wards, its hilt ready to be accepted by Vergil, along with two flaming gauntlets and grieves, that latched onto Vergil, burning him.

Vergil dealt with the pain and accepted the weapons.

"Vergil, your mission is to confront your brother and to ready Mallet Island to deal with his arrival. When this is accomplished you will, without hesitation, bring your brother and his possessions before me."

Vergil bowed low, and was immediately transported to the place known as Mallet Island Castle, a place infamous for strange and horrific events and paranormal activity. Vergil had walked through the portal from the Underworld, a beautiful but dark mirror into the sumptuous comfort of a room that had undoubtedly belonged to whatever Lord or Castilian had lived her long ago. Vergil finds himself lying on the bed, about to sleep, thinking of how to implement that plans he had in mind.

Vergil knows he will rest undisturbed; the lesser lieutenants were used to waiting upon the whim of their superiors. Just before he allowed sleep to take hold over him, a thought forms that makes Vergil grin, Mundus's gifts to Vergil would make ideal and fine presents for Dante. With that final thought sleep takes Vergil, even in such exciting and dangerous times the Dark Slayer still needed sleep.

Vergil dreams of a time far ahead, when Himself, Dante and Lady laughed and talked. It was a time of peace, and the occasional demon. It was a happy time none the less. When Vergil awoke and he cried, silently of course, for the longing of the dream to be reality was had overcome Vergil.

Lady, he thought, I will make it happen. I promise you that.

In the apartment, Lady suddenly feels a longing. A familiar presence had been so close to her for a second, and then had vanished. Lady found she was wide eyed in amazement, whispering his name quietly, "Vergil." Lady smiles to herself. That was enough to give Dante a call. They had both been waiting for a sign.

Picking up the phone, Lady let the phone ring for a while, until a carefree voice answered.

"Devil may Cry, it's a little late isn't it?"

"Dante, it's me Lady."

His tone changed instantly.

"Hey Lady, what can I do for you at this time of night? You ought to be careful, some places charge for these kind of calls."

Lady laughed aloud at her friend.

"Oh shut up, this is about your brother; I think it's almost time for the plan to start. I had a feeling, a kind of indescribable certainty that he was longing for it."

Dante's tone then changed again suddenly serious at the news of Vergil.

"Vergil…alright, I'll be on the look out, but I think they will lead me to them."

Lady put down the phone, still smiling and went back to bed, he's coming Vergil, she thought before she tiredness overcame her.

Dante showered, almost in shock at the new, stepped out answering the annoying phone.

"Sorry, were closed for the night."

He put it down again, the pathetic Demons he got called out to at times any human could deal with, they just didn't know how.

It was only when a leather glad, blonde haired women drove through his door, literally, that humour became too much. Dante responded with the only appropriate line that came to his head.

"Whoa, slow down babe, if you want to use the bathroom it's in the back."

It was only after the brief fight, some kind of test, that Dante knew he had hit the Jackpot, she knew all about his mother, and Vergil. The only reason he didn't kill her, clearly a Demon their and then, was so she could take him to this Mallet Island. One other reason, the true reason, stung his brain.

The Demon looked exactly like their mother. If ever there was some bait to follow, this was it.

Vergil, Dante thinks I hope you're waiting for me so we can end all this. I hope, for your sake and mine; we can pull this plan off. Wherever you are in that place, I hope you ready. That was Dante's final thought before He and Trish set out to Mallet Island.

It was only just morning when they arrived, Dante set off to the Castle that dominated his view.

Vergil grins, excited, as from the window he sees Dante, better get things prepared for him before things got interesting, that was Vergil's true mission. He had given the lieutenants and lesser Demons orders. Like they stood a chance after he dispersed these weapons for Dante.

He set of from the window, in secret, towards a place where the sword could be kept until it was found. It would obey Dante due to the similarity of their blood. It would test Dante, somehow.

Vergil teleports to a high point, just outside the castle, and leaves the gauntlets there for Dante there too. The tests they would give Dante, would be interesting, Vergil thought with a grin.

Words come to Vergil, spoken what now seemed like along time ago, as a smile touches his lips at the remembrance of them.

"It begins."

At that the Dark Slayer teleports back to his room, to await his brother.


	9. The First Encounter

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The First Encounter

Dante had been in Vergil's room before; he'd gone to find the sword so he could acquire the melancholy soul. Mundus had wanted Vergil to hide the soul, to keep it safe, so naturally Vergil ensured it was easily found by Dante.

Vergil stood waiting for his brother with the Underworld entrance (the Dark Mirror) smiles. The sword, Alastor, had plunged straight through Dante to test his blood. Dante proved once again the strength they both shared. It was exciting, waiting for Dante, the long awaited reunion and battle. It would be different from their last reunion. Vergil didn't imagine hugs from Dante, but perhaps his twin would be happy to see him, before they got down to the present business.

With a grin Vergil formed the clothes Dante wore around him, let his hair fall down so he mirrored his twin. It was the only sure way to let Dante know that Vergil was here, and not to go all out. That main event would happen once Mundus had been kicked out of their game. Then the two sons of Sparda, with the power Sparda had left them would duel one last time. It would be purely for fun, even wounds were inflicted they would heal.

Vergil thinks of the first meeting they had, on the top of Tem-ni-gru in the rain, it would be like that hopefully, but better. The intense buzz of battle, knowing that it was literally a contest with no rules was enough to make both twins grin as they fought. Dante had been ungrateful after that meeting, too busy thinking about his amulet to realise that Vergil had awakened his true potential. In the most pain filled way possible, naturally Vergil thinks with a grin, but he had given his brother a mighty gift.

Vergil remembers how he had found his own Demon form, cornered by a horde of Demons comparative to the level of Beowulf perhaps. Vergil had been pounded, battered and almost broken. They wanted to leave him alive, but smashed beyond repair. Vergil had fought hard, of course, Yamato slicing and cutting in what normally would have been child's play. It was only when the last few of these strange demons, to this day Vergil had no clue as to what they were, smashed him into a wall, and through it and Vergil had lain in dust and blood realising he just didn't have the strength and power to defeat his opponents. That realisation had led to an all consuming fury that boiled within Vergil, slowly at first as the energy Vergil was now familiar with had built up, then into a rushing torrent the rage broke through the dam known as self restraint, and the Demon power with it. Needless to say, Vergil's enemies had been sent back to the Underworld.

It all seemed so long ago now, and his power had not been enough to defeat Mundus the first time round. That battle had been short, he had charged at the Demon Emperor only to have energy and red spikes rained down upon him. That had been yet another painful realisation in Vergil's to life.

Now, footsteps, Vergil could see his brother. Anticipation and excitement welling up, Vergil had never thought such relief and happiness were possible upon sighting his twin. Clearly Vergil had underestimated just how attached the twins were to each other, even if they did not show it, they were family.

With a confident stride and a grin Vergil walked out, in Dante's attire, standing before his twin. Dante's response was fitting

"This sticking hole was the last place I thought I'd find anyone with any guts."

Of course, Vergil translated this statement as only he could as

"Vergil, there is no one here with any guts, how's a about entertaining your little brother?"

Vergil allowed the armoured Nelo Angelo to appear over his flesh, and then beckoned Dante to follow him.

A small battle, of little worth took place; neither of the twins was going all out. Vergil was impressed at the abilities Dante had mastered with his first gift, the sword. It had Dante lightning fast, and the two had clashed briefly, both testing the other to see how far they had come. Vergil tested Dante's speed and agility, teleporting and slashing at him and Dante returned the favour. It was only when Vergil grabbed Dante by his neck, seeing the Amulet that Dante knew it was time to stop. Still, both twins were filled with a sense of excitement and purpose.

Vergil gave a scream, clutching his head in pain, and retreated, that would be enough to keep Dante focused on his true mission and hopefully enough to fool Mundus, to acquire their father's power and to defeat Mundus with it.

My own mission, Vergil thinks, is to look after Dante and test him to make sure he has mastered the necessary skills with the weapons I've left. After that the power of Sparda would be Dante's so he could defeat Mundus. Then, finally, Vergil would have it too after defeating a weakened Mundus.

Lady would be waiting. Sitting in one of the time statue rooms within the castle, watching the ethereal light of hour glass of the time statue Vergil lets the soothing music flow through him, closed his eyes and slept.


	10. Phantom Defeated

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Phantom Defeated

"VERGIL!"

The psychic bellow of anger within Vergil's mind was enough to wake him from sleep; Mundus's presence could not enter the Time Statue rooms but he could speak within Vergil. Immediately awake and feeling a cold fear Vergil responded, as Nelo Angelo's armour formed around him.

"Master, what is the matter?"

"You allowed your brother to find the Melancholy Soul; you have been in that room a sleep for a day now! What is your reasoning behind this!?"

Vergil knew it was not these things that Mundus was worried about, but Vergil lets Mundus continue before answering to ensure he could give something Mundus would swallow.

"To add to this, Phantom has been slain!"

That, although Vergil knew Dante would slay that armoured moron with ease, still made Vergil's blood run cold. He had never felt the true extent of Mundus's wrath until now.

"My Lord," Vergil half stammered, his blood warming as he realised all that needed to be said was, "I entrusted the protection of several items to Phantom, including the Pride of Lion, and he has failed us both. You must see that I trusted Phantom, just as you my Lord did."

"Hmmm…" The ominous rumble of Mundus's voice rippled through his mind, he Vergil could almost see the three eyed statue in the throne room, or in the Castle Entrance, thinking deeply. Perhaps rearing to strike, or settling back in reassurance.

"Master Mundus, Griffin is entrusted with the outer areas of the Castle Grounds, surely he could subdue Dante?"

Vergil knew Mundus had faith in Griffin, a long time faithful servant of Mundus, but he also knew that Griffin would prove inadequate against Dante. The fool had grown weak and decadent under Mundus's protection.

"Yes…I see now that it was that fool Phantom that allowed for this, his foolish arrogance and pride has cost me dearly. I cannot hold you accountable for following my lead in this case, Vergil."

As will your own arrogance, Vergil thought coldly, imagining the Tyrant upon his blade.

"Griffin far out classed Phantom in terms of power, I allowed him to answer to you which is why he asked to be in charge of the grounds. While in the air, Griffin will surely have enough power to defeat my brother. Having him within the castle would be both impractical and foolish."

"Indeed my servant, it would have been. Very Well, rather than have you protect a particular item, I will leave the outside in Griffin's care, you will prepare the Castle for Dante's return."

"As you command Master Mundus, I will prepare the defences"

Without another word the presence within Vergil's mind had gone. Vergil felt cold sweat, that encounter had been far too close for anything near comfort. It was a good job Phantom's soul would remain unreachable for the time being, and that Dante had defeated him in time. It would soon be time to test Dante again, to ensure he had acquired the Ifrit gauntlets. A strange feeling became present in Vergil, the power of the Underworld was growing, slowly becoming an awe inspiring dark force that would swallow the human world in its maw. The Underworld would use the human world as an energy source, feeding off its emotions, strangling it like ivy.

Vergil rose, and made with haste, to the outer area of the Castle to the place where the Chalice was kept. If all had gone to plan, Vergil would get a feel of Hell Fire from Dante. Vergil smiled, time for out next meeting brother he thought, blue flame passing over him as he teleported.


	11. A Chalice, Fire and a Knight between

Vergil-Dark Slayer-A Chalice, Hell Fire and a Knight in between.

Vergil waited by the chalice for Dante to make an appearance, hiding until the right moment, should Griffin see Vergil it would seriously compromise Vergil's currently secure position with Mundus. Vergil knew that Griffin and Mundus would be watching Dante most of the time, but here was relatively shield from view.

Half of Vergil wishes to strike early, fight with Dante and conquer Mundus together as they had Arkham. Vergil knew that his current power was not his own. The form of Nelo Angelo and the power it held where Mundus's, and without a Demon form he would, most certainly, meet his demise at Mundus's hands.

How Vergil wanted to morph into his own form again, the blue Vergil-Demon that was within him somewhere, and wield Yamato or the Beowulf gauntlets again. He would be getting those off Dante too, after all Dante would have Ifrit. The form of Nelo repulsed Vergil, the dark armour and the huge black sword; it was not a warrior's armour at all. Vergil considered himself a true warrior, all I needed was Yamato and my blue coat and summoned swords, he thought. This armour was a show of power, Vergil preferred to have ultimate power and not let others know. Perhaps though, Vergil mused with a smile, I might end up trying it "Dante's way" with guns a few more times, just to see the look on Dante's face. Vergil was a warrior that required agility, precision and finesse not this overly powered, overly showy excuse of a Demon form.

Perhaps, Vergil thought, Lady and I will make a perfect team. She is all guns and explosions were as I'm all swords and precise, deadly strikes. Multiple hits were not needed. Vergil laughed to himself, knowing Lady she'd blow up a whole building single handed with her lust for the destruction of demons. That side of Lady excited Vergil just as much as her caring, playful side. Her pure passion and raw aggression were both alluring and, Vergil guessed, deadly if you weren't him.

Vergil heard Dante's approach but said nothing, his mind going back to the encounter at the top of Tem-ni-gru in the rain.

The two wasted no time, immediately fighting to test once again. This time they were playing the game properly, trying to hurt knowing full well the wounds would heal very quickly. Dante leapt and rolled, dodging Vergil's sword, then counter attacked smashing the Hell Fire gauntlets into the armoured form of Nelo Angelo. Vergil smiled under the armour, it was actually hurting. He decided Dante wasn't having all the fun and gave him some very nasty sword slashes back. Vergil saw Dante grinning. After a few minutes of play the battle was once again over. Vergil came of worse, the Hell Fire Demon, Ifrit, was a powerhouse to say the least.

Vergil placed his hands on Nelo's masked, screaming in pain as he tried to remove it. After a short while, it becomes free, revealing just for a moment the face of Vergil to his brother. The eyes that glowed red, turned familiar for just a second, and after a grin Vergil disappears from sight.

Dante was not having Ifrit if Vergil couldn't get Beowulf. It wouldn't be fair at all. Vergil, thinking of himself, would, much rather the fight was fair than not. It had been a painful gift to give away Ifrit to Dante like that. Vergil's grin widened, he could only hope Ifrit had made especially sure Dante was of the proper calibre.Vergil plays the battle through his head again as he heads to the throne room to speak to his "master." What could be so important that Vergil felt compelled to go to Mundus? Clearly the Emperor of Hell desired greatly to speak with Vergil. Troubled, Vergil descends once again into the darkness and madness that is the Underworld, only to be once again awed by the throne room and the great seated statue.

"I felt drawn here, my master, by your power. Did you wish to speak with your faithful knight?" The words almost made Vergil vomit, always having to be so humble.

"Vergil, it is time for you to meet my third servant."

It was only when he saw the one other figure within throne room that Vergil's heart skipped a beat, and he drew in a breath of horror and shock. A single word was gasped from Vergil's mouth at the seeming impossibility of the sight before him.

"Mother?"


	12. The Third Servant

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Third Servant

It was almost a blasphemy of all Vergil had believed, his mother was undeniably dead, yet here this woman stood. In his mother's image, Vergil takes a step back breathing fast, and the thought and sight almost overwhelms him. Fists clenched, eyes wide, Vergil looks to Mundus.

"How…how can this be?"

Vergil's rage increases at Mundus's laughter; it was mocking him and his blood. The women in his mothers image mimicking the action, making the wound deeper.

"Your affection, Vergil, shows that no matter how much a demon you try to be you will always be nothing but a half breed. Has Sparda spoiled the blood of his children by marrying a human?"

The question is rhetoric, testing Vergil's self control, as Vergil stands humiliating and seething. The humanity allowed Vergil to feel emotions and embrace concepts Mundus would never understand. In fact, Vergil thought, by giving his Sons the strengths of both races he had, probably intentionally, created a perfect synthesis. The two Sons of Sparda outclassed both humans and demons alike. Your underestimation of me, Mundus, will prove fatal Vergil growls within his mind.

"It was the perfect lure for the grand game to begin, and your brother fell for it completely, you too have been affected by my most useful servant in this case."

The words passed over Vergil, he gave no reply, he was sure Mundus was playing a game to amuse himself perhaps hoping that Vergil would seek to strike him down. Remember the plan, Vergil thinks, remember Lady. That is the only thing that keeps Vergil in place. He thought of her kisses and embrace, the softness of her hair and skin, the amused glint in her eye, a spark, which could become an inferno that would take Vergil with it.

Mundus chuckled again, "I think perhaps it would be fitting to place you under my third servants command, would it not?"

Again rhetorical, Vergil had no choice but to listen to this enraging whim of Mundus.

"Trish, what do you think of this?"

Well, considering this Trish was a puppet of Mundus yet to discover free will it was obvious. With a somewhat sadistic gleam with in Trish's eyes she walks up to Vergil, puts and icy cold hand to his face, and leans forward revealing her assets to him. It was repulsive. It was however, Trish's reply, which frightened Vergil more than anything else.

"Vergil will learn to do what I, his mommy, tell him to do."

The reply and the cruel sexuality that oozed from this demon was enough, nearly, to stop the heart of Vergil. It was a rank and cruel parody of his mother, this thing knew not of incest or the repulsion it would bring to any ordinary being. The icy hand began to squeeze, with inhuman strength, upon his cheek then moves to his hair, forcing Vergil's head to her breasts. They were icy cold, like being plunged into an icy lake, where one knew the last, desperate breath would be your last.

"Don't be a bad boy Vergil, don't deny your mother."

The vomit rising in Vergil's throat, Mundus's laughter fills the room.

"Do not break him too soon Trish."

This torture, Vergil knew, would be long and drawn out, and utterly cruel. It would break his will; leave him a puppet to this Trish's whims and orders. A slave, but the process of breaking would be hideous. Vergil's head ached with the thought, his mind barely his own. At this women's mercy, he would receive little of the said word. Slowly broken into and becoming a wreck of his former self. Her will and herself would strangle him, his mind, body and will like ivy until the last wisp of him had been broken and defeated. Until he became entirely subservient, all sense of self lost, entirely hers.

No! The thought repulsed Vergil entirely, this thing in the shape of his mother, what demands would she make? What cruel whims would Vergil have to fusil? As they are both transported to Vergil's room, Vergil is shoved into the corner, Trish seated on the bed.

Dante, Lady…help me! It was a psychic scream with in Vergil's head. He had never planned for this, Mundus had him cornered, was this too be Vergil's end? Broken, defeated and slave to another's will.

"Well Vergil," the cruel smile from Trish, "let us begin. Its time for you to realise, I am you will. You will be broken in time. Your teaching, punishment and general subservience, it all begins now. Shall we begin?"

The question horrified Vergil, the scream increasing to a louder scream still as the torture, humiliation and breaking began.


	13. Cruelty in a Mothers form

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Cruelty in a Mothers form

"Now Vergil, take out your sword."

An amused command, Vergil complied nearly out of sheer interest, Trish sat with a strange glimmer in her eye.

"Now swing the sword like this." She motioned with her hand.

Vergil complied with this seemingly reasonable request exactly as ordered.

"Wrong," Trish spoke, clearly very amused, "Did I not demonstrate clearly?"

"I did exactly as you said." Vergil said with a growl, grinding his teeth in impatience.

"Yes I know, but it was wrong."

"That makes no sense."

Pain filled Vergil's body; a yellow beam flowed from Trish's hand continuously through Vergil, burning him. After a while, Vergil on the floor clearly in pain, the beams stops, Trish looks down upon Vergil, eyes gleaming.

"Only a bad boy would argue with his mother. Now try again."

Vergil complied doing the straight forward slash again, feeling both enraged and quite alone. The slash was exactly as Trish had demonstrated.

"That was wrong, I didn't ask for that."

The cruel light with in the eyes of this demon shone out clearly, the cold amusement that threatened to destroy all sense of self with in Vergil. Clearly the opportunity to torture someone with extended endurance excited her. Most demons only got very short sessions until they broke their allotted souls. Trish had been given a treat.

This time Vergil made no reply, he looked at Trish coldly.

"I, Vergil, decide when you have done what I have asked correctly, not you. Your not trying hard enough."

Vergil gave a small scream as the beam, at least double the strength, tore through him. Agony, Trish laughed and continued until Vergil was nearing unconsciousness and abruptly stopped.

"Has today's lessons been learned?"

"Yes."

"Yes what Vergil?"

"…my Mistress."

The shame almost burned Vergil, to have said this to a being in the shape of his mother. He should have accepted more beams, better than this, sit, roll over and play dead like a dog. His whole body aching, Vergil realised just how dangerous this situation was.

Trish gave another cruel laugh as he said the words.

"Yes…good, I've decided that's correct…"

She began to undress, quite unashamedly until she was completely naked.

"Now Vergil, come and say goodnight to your mother."

Vergil tried to block out the sight before him, walked up and said.

"Goodnight."

She began to glow with the yellow energy she controlled.

"Goodnight what, Vergil?"

Vergil gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

"…Mother."

"Very good, you may go away now."

"These are my quarters."

"Sleep on the floor, only a bad son would deprive his mother of the bed and let her sleep naked on the floor."

Trish wriggled a little in the sheets, making absolutely sure Vergil knew of the comfort of the sheets.

Vergil sits on the floor in silence, lays his coat over himself and lies down. As he closes his eyes his voice sounds, strong and sure, from the darkness of the room.

"You are not my mother."

Trish heard, he heard and suppressed giggle.

"Aren't I?"

The question hung in the air as they both began to sleep, Trish in contented pleasure and Vergil in the depths of despair. His only hope lied with the one he had never wanted to rely on, Dante.


	14. A Devil’s Tears

Vergil-Dark Slayer-A Devil's Tears

Vergil awoke to darkness, the storm outside at a peak, lightning crashing in the sky and illuminating the room briefly. He looked over at the bed to see Trish still sleeping. The castle had become alive with evil; something told Vergil that Griffin had been defeated. That would mean either He, or Nightmare, would be next to fight Dante. The whole room had a dark feel anyway, but in this darkness the shadows moved, voices could be heard, truly the Demons were active. The Underworld was moving, ready for war.

Trish stirred, eyes flickering open, seeing Vergil awake and standing she smiled coldly.

"You feel it like me, don't you?"

"The Underworld…its power is huge; I've never felt anything like it before."

"It seems I'll have to delay your lessons until further notice, your mission now is to kill your Brother. Too long has he troubled the Master."

"You, you'll just betray him, even though you know Dante would protect you?"

"That is my purpose."

"Trish, I don't care about the games you're playing with me, personally I'd like to kill you, but Dante…how could you? Just what kind of a creature are you, to betray someone like my brother? Do you care!? Do you even have feelings?"

"I have no choice, I do feel but I can't-"

"Your filth, the lowest form of scum, and you dare to pretend you're my mother! I ought to kill you now and save Dante the trouble."

Caught off guard Trish laid helpless, Vergil in one fluid movement draws Yamato, holding it to her throat, the cold steel resting their, ready to spill blood.

"Tell me, why shouldn't I kill you after yesterday? Not so high and mighty now! You're nothing! Mundus uses weak and pathetic scum like you to do his dirty work, after that you're gone!"

"No…"

"You can't understand, you have no fire or soul about you. You may look like my mother but you are nothing compared, everything good about her has been defiled by your existence. Mother, like you even have a clue what it is to care or love like a mother would."

Vergil looked down at the Demon, knew that whatever had happened yesterday had happened because of Mundus. He was at the centre of all the misery in Dante and Vergil's lives, and now it seemed many others too. If only Trish could break the emotional barrier, experience the emotions that could potentially make Demons more human. If only, but as Dante said "Devil's Never Cry, Vergil" and it was true. Trish looked upset, sad even at Vergil's verbal assault.

"Spare me Vergil, and I will tell you a secret about your brother before you face him."

Vergil slowly lifted the sword, but kept on guard read, Trish formed clothes around herself and stood. Vergil noticed that Trish looked more human and less Demon, as though the tirade had made a difference.

Trish looked into Vergil's eyes, her own filled with a very different light than that of before. Almost a spark, something usually missing in the cold eyes of demons, it was a sign. Trish took a deep breath and began to tell the secret.

"Your brother, Dante, defeated you in battle. He wanted to save you and bring you back to the human world. However you stayed and Dante thought he'd lost you for good."

"Where is this going, none of that is new to me at all."

"I was told, by Mundus when I was first made, Dante, like you, has the strength and weakness of emotions. Mundus knew this because when Dante thought you were gone for good he cried."

So, Dante, you found you cared too…Vergil thinks to himself, realising how much the twins enjoyed being a team and together, despite the differences they had. This, Vergil thought, was enough to have faith in Dante. It was time for the last test.

"I will face Dante…one last time."

"You'll kill him?"

"That is destiny's decision; you have your own choice to make, whether you care, whether you'll let Dante die. The choice is yours."

Without another word Vergil teleports to the meeting point with Dante.

Trish is left alone, sitting on the bed in deep thought, could she kill the one person who cared? Was Mundus really just using her? These thoughts swarm into Trish's mind; she gives a true smile, so…this is what it is to be like a human.

Vergil awaits Dante in the large hall, perfect for duelling, the Duel of the Demon children, with a smile Vergil thinks, for the last time. After that, well they were twins, maybe it really was time the Sons of Sparda united and stood as one. At that point Vergil smiles. A familiar voice sounds.

"Someone with guts and honour, I like that, but it's a shame you serve Mundus."

Vergil translates.

"You know Vergil, I actually do like you, and lets get this over with, and let's get you free. End it once and for all."

Its at that point Vergil turns, it was almost time for the long awaited battle to begin.


	15. The Long Awaited Battle

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Long Awaited Battle

Vergil wanted Dante to see him in this battle and resolved to rip of the Dark Knights helm, despite the pain. It took much effort to accomplish it but after a struggle with Nelo Angelo Vergil appeared. It looked odd, Vergil's face and then and armour of Nelo Angelo.

Dante watched, clearly interested, then a slow grin appeared on both of their faces, their was no need for words. This was their main event where all would be settled, it did not matter who one and who lost anymore, as long as the battle and the sheer heat of the moment was savoured.

Vergil started first giving Dante a three slash combo, blocked, then leaping back and launching the blue energy balls. They scored a direct hit as Dante yelped in pain, Vergil chuckled. Dante leapt up, using the air hike technique, and slashed downwards in a helm breaker, following up with four hits. Vergil blocked the last, grinning, as a battle of endurance began, both twins wishing to push the other back. Lightning flashed from Alastor, Vergil's own sword answered with a flare of blue energy. Both were blown back. Dante tried to shoot but his guns did little good against the armour of Nelo Angelo. Dante's face frowned, that hadn't happened before, so he unleashed the Ifrit Demon, quickly using the Meteor attack to inflict damage. The explosive meteors burn Vergil, but he dodges most of the flurry, teleporting and countering with a huge horizontal cut. The twins were grinning now, both had their wounds, but the victor still had to be decided. After various efforts from each slashing only to be blocked and countered Vergil charges. To his dismay Dante unleashes Ifrit once again, leaping in the air and smashing down, releasing an Inferno that consumed Vergil. Even though this defeated Vergil, Dante knew it was only his brother's gifts that had allowed this. The understanding was forged; Vergil allowed his Demonic energy to disperse, allowing himself to travel to the Underworld with speed. Vergil left his amulet with Dante, thus allowing the power of Sparda to be unlocked.

Dante looks as the amulets clamp together, the Force Edge drawn to his hands its inner workings awakening, as a huge surge of power is released into Dante, the power of Sparda. Dante brought the Force Edge downwards; it had changed into the legendary sword Sparda wielded. Feeling the immense power of both the sword and now himself Dante his filled with confidence and pride. After all the long years with Vergil, it had finally been achieved, not a single twin achieving it over the other, but a combined effort of both. Dante thought, that's what mother wanted from the beginning, and all we did after she killed was war with each other, falling to see our true enemy Mundus. With new resolve Dante headed to his next destination, the memories of the past and the loyalty to his brother, mother and father would be enough for him to defeat Mundus. Then Vergil could enact the final stage of his plan, and the twins would finally act like twins, equal in power and intentions, this time…

Mundus was furious, looking down at Trish, the power of Sparda had been discovered and unlocked. The threat of Dante was truly real now.

"Trish, Vergil has been defeated, you know what you must do."

"Yes Master Mundus."

Trish walked away from the throne room, remembering what Vergil had said to her about Dante, guilt rises within her. Could she betray Dante? Or betray her master, Mundus? Time would tell. Trish knew what she would have to do, either for Mundus or Dante. The choice remained, and a decision would soon be needed. For the first time in her life Trish is uncertain.

Mundus considered, he would deal with Dante before Vergil, Vergil's failure was an inconvenience in comparison to the threat Dante now posed. Mundus did not care to summon Vergil, he could do what he wanted until Dante was defeated, and after that he would be punished and, possibly, destroyed. Mundus laughed, as if a half breed could truly wield the power of Sparda, Dante would find that Mundus had more power than he, Dante, could comprehend. To defeat a god like himself, it would, require some huge awakening of Dante's self to even access the first part of Sparda's power and years to access it all. Mundus chuckled to himself, it was time to unleash Nightmare, everything was under control…


	16. The Aftermath

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Aftermath

Hiding after his "defeat" at Dante's hands Vergil is confident, his brother had become a true warrior, trusting the power of his demonic self after all the years of denying his heritage. Vergil was in the Time Statue room, a room almost free of Underworld threat within the Castle. Would Trish betray Dante?

Vergil wasn't sure whether she had found the last gift Vergil had given Dante-the formidable Nightmare-Beta. Often described by those in the Underworld not skilled at it as useless, Vergil had discovered, that it was in fact one of the awesome weapons created. Fully charged it could home in and obliterate or heavily damage targets and, in Dante's capable trigger happy hands, would undoubtedly aid him. To Vergil the Nightmare Beta was a waste, the Underworld had so much technology at their fingertips and yet no demon Mundus controlled other than Vergil and Trish was capable of using it.

It was strange, to be in this state for Vergil, hiding and supposedly dead. One half desperately wanted to leave the room, but no he must go just as Mundus is defeated, providing the timing his right he could slip in unnoticed and battle Mundus, banishing him once and for all. As for a potential replacement as ruler Vergil was thinking of Trish, depending on which side she chose, as Trish could never be at peace among humans. Under Trish's rule perhaps a new bond between the worlds could be made. Not all Devils were evil, Nevan for example could be good if she wanted, and many so called Devils/Demons were actually the guardians of the humans. It was only under Mundus's reign that that the Underworld had become a dangerous and violent place of wrath and suffering. Vergil wondered, still weak after the battle, whether it could be possible to make such a bond become reality. Even Lady believed in kind, compassionate Devil's. They were a rarity. Even Tem-ni-gru had been warped from its original purpose. It was originally designed as a gateway in peaceful times, used for communication and knowledge. The Devils of that age had been wiser and kinder, all seemed well. However evil had brewed for many ages in the Underworld, Mundus usurped the former ruler, and warped the Demons into mindless killing machines. Of course Mundus seduced the humans into opening the gateway and through the Demon armies marched, enslaving the humans and willingly or forcefully the tower was redesigned and became a bastion for evil. It was a place where sin was nurtured and excess ruled, Nevan for further example had seduced many to Hell. Most found her, drawn to the promise of immoral bliss, then slowly at first they would be corrupted until they craved her, needed her, and they would become her pets for energy or pleasure. To the Underworld it didn't matter, so long as the souls were tortured and reconfigured. It seemed as though the humans were doomed.

Some resisted and the Legendary Dark Knight answered their prayers, awakened by the humans to stand against Mundus. Sparda defeated Mundus, sealing both the Underworld and Mundus as punishment for their crimes against the humans. Sparda watched over the world, and took a wife, and all was well until his death. Sparda however had two sons to whom, when they came of age, he passed on his blood and power and finally his guardianship to.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be like father…" Dante had said. That had stung Vergil, but now it would be different he thought they would both be like Sparda if all went well.

It would soon be time to help Dante against Nightmare, having previously made panels to force Nightmare into a solidified state; Vergil would also have to open its core. This would be Dante's toughest battle so far and Vergil hoped Dante would be up to the challenge. There was the small problem of Trish, of course, but they would have to wait and see for her true intentions to be revealed.

Vergil allows himself to drift into a light sleep, aiding his healing ability, and as this happens he strays into a dream. A familiar figure stands before Vergil, now dreaming, and Vergil looks up with somewhat disbelieving eyes.

"Father?"

The figure of Sparda turned to Vergil, suited in the purple dress of the Dark Knights, and looked at him. After a moment of Vergil's awe, Sparda spoke.

"My Son, you are of a strong blood line, and have become a great warrior. You are also the last of my family if Dante fails. If the plan fails and Dante is defeated you must fight against Mundus, with or without my power."

In the hazy dream mist Sparda was morphing into his demonic form, then back to his human form. It was almost as though the reality Vergil was in had ceased to flow, as though time had stopped still to allow for this.

"But Father, I'm not like you, I grew up in the human world as a half breed. How can I match your power?"

"Because of your mixed blood, you and Dante, have more power than I could hope to have. You Vergil also wield my favourite blade, seconded only by the sword that bore my own name. Never forget who you are, have faith in your powers and you will fight and conquer Mundus. Do not fear him; he is more fearful of you and Dante than any other being, even I. Now, my son, finish him once and for all when the time is right. Do not prolong the deed, nor act in haste, strike when your heart tells you and you will be victorious."

With that Vergil, unsure of whether his eyes had been closed or not awakened to the present. The dream had given him guidance; Sparda had told Vergil what was needed to be done. Vergil was still in wonder at what had occurred. The dream of his father, real and entirely relevant, had left its mark upon Vergil's heart and mind. The dream had been so real that the Dark Slayer began to wonder whether it had been a dream at all.


	17. Nightmare’s Bane

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Nightmare's Bane

Vergil immediately got himself together, feeling the surge of evil that was linked to Nightmare. The force was unfathomable, full of malice and hate, bonded with demonic cruelty and lust for destruction. Mundus must have set Nightmare on Dante, and Vergil who had created Nightmare, could feel its presence like a small shard of glass in his mind. Vergil readied himself, the psychic backlash of the battle could be intense, and began to envision the Core of Nightmare. It shone in his minds eyes, an orb of concentrated demonic energy, and the key to Nightmares ultimate destruction.

Vergil knew that once Nightmare had received thought from Vergil, programming in a way, to open its core it would continue to do so presumably until its death. However this task would be far harder than it sounded, like forcing the blunt pin through hard rubber. It was also, Vergil thought, a nuisance. Had Vergil inputted this thought programming in from the beginning Mundus would doubtlessly have sensed it. However the Nightmare Mundus looked upon was perfect, and so it became necessary to sabotage Nightmare when it was away from Mundus's gaze.

The battle of wills began. Vergil tried to send the thought into the core, but found it blocked as expected, and image of Arkham acting as a shield. It was the inner consciousness of Nightmare that was unknown to the beast itself. It was a hideously smiling version of Arkham with his pathetic Jester forms eyes. Vergil knew it represented strength by its clarity. Vergil pushed harder with the thought, as though rolling a huge bolder, but the image of Arkham flickered only briefly and then smiled hideously again, taunting Vergil. Vergil gave a slight gasp of desperation, the will of Nightmare was stronger than he had expected.

Vergil snarled with rage, began summoning his demon energy to him, as the rage began to build as he imagined being swallowed by this living prison. Or was it his imagination? He had defiantly felt Nightmare give an agonised cry, one that was a shout of victory, but then it had ceased. Vergil felt Nightmare worry for a moment, something had gone wrong, and Vergil was sure Dante was breaking himself out. It was at the moment when Dante burst out of Nightmare, with nightmare screaming in dismay and pain that Vergil acted.

For but a moment the image of Arkham bubbled, the skin of the image is bubbling and melted, full of sores. The formidable defences of Nightmare were weakened, and Vergil Devil Triggered, morphing into his Nelo Angelo armour and the limitless energy it offered. Using his rage and power he pushes the thought with all his might, releasing it like an arrow. Vergil perceived it hit the bubbling image of Arkham and pierced it. He saw Arkham's image warp into a look of horror as it dissolved away in a silent scream. Nightmare received the thought from Vergil, it did not question, it did as it was told and the core finally became reachable to Dante.

Vergil let out a sigh of relief, the rest was up to Dante, but now Dante had a very good chance of succeeding. The effort had exhausted him, Vergil finds the form of Nelo Angelo flickering into nothing has he begins to fall a sleep once more as his own energy reserves are depleted. However good a sleep Vergil had, his dreams were invaded now and then by a red coated warrior battling the creature known as Nightmare. Vergil's eyes flickered open just once as a thought occurs, Dante had better appreciate that I'm losing sleep literally because of helping him. Suppressing a laugh, Vergil once again falls a sleep.


	18. Casting off a Shadow

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Casting off a

Shadow

Vergil awakens feeling somewhat strange. The power of the Underworld was reaching a zenith and Vergil suddenly realised two things. Part of him was missing, as though it had been chipped off, and instinctively Vergil knew it was with in Nightmare. His part of him that had been known as Nelo Angelo had been taken and swallowed, the energy given a solid form as puppet within Nightmare. However Vergil knew that one with demon power could not be stripped of it.

Vergil smiled his old clothes of a blue long coat and black trousers and silk shirt had formed around him. Mundus had abandoned him, and without the cancer Vergil found he is once again pure. Undefiled, now, by Mundus's dark power his own demon form should now be available to him, along with all his techniques.

Vergil acted quickly, no longer even spied upon, to find a host of demons to practise on. They appeared instantly, the fabric which prevented their entry ever more fragile, charging at Vergil. Puppets, Fetish and finally two Frosts charged at him, not realising of course he out classed them long before now. Vergil smiles, lays a hand upon the hilt of Yamato, ready, loosening the sword in its saya. As the first demon nears Vergil he dodges as time seems to slow. A wide upwards-diagonal draw of Yamato, the demon gives a cry, as his sword slices quite effortlessly through the demon. For a moment it flies apart in two halves, slowly dissolving until only scraps of fabric remain. Vergil gives a blood thirsty smile, thinking, it's been too long.

The group of puppets, led by a single Fetish, is close in a charging mass. Vergil builds up power in his sword, takes a step back, and unleashes his favourite technique, the Judgement Cut. However this is not simply one or two it is a storm of dark orbs with only just visible slashing cuts. The storm homes in upon the demon horde, slicing and dicing until the demons screams echo through the room. Dissolving as before, demon blood spattered during the Judgement Cut storm stains the wall. It was too easy, destroying this scum, and Vergil realises just how much power he has without Nelo Angelo's form with its sluggish, heavy blade and overly showy armour. Vergil thoughts wonder for a moment as the Frosts were still too far away to be of any concern. His own demon form id clear in Vergil's mind, a blue winged demon with glowing green eyes, the true demon within him and it was now time to awaken his dormant inner self.

Focusing his rage at Mundus for his crimes, Vergil feels the demon him stir, as the demonic power in his blood begins to build. Slowly at first, as the Frosts go near, and with a scream as the energy reaches its apex the demon awakens in a huge flux of energy, the Demon-Vergil standing tall and proud as ever. The Frosts back off for a moment, realising they are fighting a demon foe.

Demon-Vergil laughs coldly.

"While we may have something common in blood, I have no interest in pathetic weakling. You're going down!"

With that the Demon-Vergil charges, disappears, one Rapid Slash that cuts and destroys both. He wasn't even breathing fast. A single thought runs through Vergil's mind. Although fighting for good, Vergil has only one thought now at this point, as his enemies fall about him. Power, he thinks, gives me more power!

The Dark Slayer walked away, it would soon be time to confront Mundus, the power of Sparda would soon be his…our, Dante, he corrects himself with dark smiles.


	19. A Mother’s Decision

Vergil-Dark Slayer-A Mother's Decision

Vergil comes across a window within the castle hallways, sees the growing darkness outside and realises its like staring into the void of space. There was little visible save the warped and twisted shapes revealed by the lightning, menacing in their obscurity. The darkness was not natural, it unnerved the mind and set ones senses on edge, and even Virgil felt the crushing weight of this choking darkness upon him. The darkness of Mundus that would strangle the Human World, its inhabitants would be its prisoners.

Vergil walked on, Nightmare had been defeated as expected, and Vergil felt this much. However Dante was elusive and Vergil feared that perhaps in his careless sleep Dante had failed him. If that were so Mundus would not be stopped. However such thoughts needed confirmation and a person who could and would confirm Dante's status to him had ran into view, failing to notice Vergil in the panic. She barely stopped before Vergil's blade stabbed through his throat.

"V-Vergil…!"

"That's right, I'm nowhere near as dead as Mundus believes," Vergil says through angry gritted teeth, "Where is Dante?"

"I...I don't know."

Vergil's blade cut Trish's throat slightly as Vergil applied more pressure.

"Don't play games with me, Demon scum!"

As Vergil spat the words of pure hatred Trish's eyes flash with hurt, tears formed but she was not quite crying.

"Dante…he's on his way to Mundus, I have to go help him."

"What about you're precious Master?"

"I tried to kill him, Vergil; I tried to kill Dante with Nightmare. He saved me!"

The last proclamation of guilt confirmed Vergil's suspicions, Dante had used his memories of their mother to keep Trish alive, perhaps even to try and teach the Demon why she couldn't possibly pass for their mother. Now, however, a light shone in Trish's eyes. It had been in Sparda's, awakened in Dante, it shone in Vergil for Lady and now last of all it had been awoken in Trish. This was the barrier between an emotionless Demon and something more. Vergil lowered his blade, although she didn't know it yet, Vergil knew her true allegiance. The fire of their mother lived now within a Demon, but Trish would yet have to show one more quality that would truly allow her to be trusted, a quality Vergil and Dante had known since they were children. Only humans cry, and as a rule Devil Never Cry (D.N.C) which had been their mother's rule in knowing whether a Demon deserved death, and although they had never found one, Eva's hopes had been realised through Dante and Vergil, and perhaps, Vergil though through Trish.

"You will have to make a choice Trish," Vergil spoke softly, "If you want to come with me and Dante, you know what you must do."

Trish's head lowered, muttering his last words to herself, as Vergil walked towards the entrance to the Underworld.

"Vergil, where are you going?"

"I have my own destiny to fulfil, on a very different path to yours. Find Dante, leave me be."

With those final words Vergil descends into the darkness of the Underworld, down the platform and into the gaping more of madness that would swallow him if he was not careful.

I'm coming Mundus, Vergil thinks, to claim what's rightfully mine and to end your cancerous existence once and for all.


	20. The Final Confrontation, Misson Clear

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Final Confrontation

Vergil felt something, as though for a moment the entire realm he was in drew in a shocked breath. Then shaking, tremors as the whole fabric of the Underworld began to warp and pulse, changing as the umbilical cord to the human world was severed. Vergil knew, instinctively that Dante had done it! He had, with Vergil's help, defeated the Emperor of the Underworld.

Vergil however allowed himself to feel nothing, the gateway out would be sealed; he would be trapped here if his last hope did not come into fruition. No, Vergil thinks gritting his teeth; it was time to end this now. Vergil knew exactly where Mundus would be found, in the Abyss where all of the fallen ones go. Where Vergil himself had gone, where he had fought and lost, and this time he would not be defeated. No arrogance this time, only sterile and cold purpose.

Vergil ran through the twisted halls of the Underworld, saw as the fabric that was intertwined with the human world withered and died. It was strange to see the Underworld like this, as though taking its dieing breath. Vergil knew better, these had been created by Mundus and where thus linked to his power. Now, that power waned, and soon it would be put out. After running through deserted hallways, all the Demons had fled deep into the Underworld where they were safe, Vergil comes to the place where destiny awaited, he jumps, his coat flying about him. The drop was long, but demonic blood had not the frailties humanity had been cursed with. Effortlessly, he flips and lands, brushing his hair back and placing one hand on his trusted sword.

Their before Vergil, no longer God-like in form was Mundus. The proud Demon was a writhing mass, shapeless and ruined in defeat. It turned, its many eyes focused upon Vergil. Within them Vergil could see a gleaming of malice and hatred. It was Vergil who spoke first, making a point of skipping all pleasantries with a tone of merciless focus.

"I have come here to end you, Mundus, once and for all. Too long have you been a cancer in this world."

"A cancer," Mundus mused, still arrogant even now, "And you son of Sparda are an arrogant half breed, impure in blood and spirit."

Once such words would have hurt Vergil, but now the sharp truths shot and broke upon the armour of Vergil's new purpose. He was fighting for them all; Lady, Dante, his mother and finally Sparda. He was doing what was right.

"I have never feared you Mundus, and I do not now, your powers are waning and are now equal to mine."

A howl of rage and anger issued from Mundus, his form drew itself inwards and began to morph and change. Mundus's form grew smaller, but still towered over Vergil as Mundus reverted to his original appearance of a winged statue. Yes, Vergil thought, a lot smaller but terrible none the less. It was missing his third eye, presumable a sign of Mundus's weakened state, and the form of Mundus looked down upon Vergil, a look that was returned icily back.

"You will lose, Son of Sparda!"

With that said Mundus leapt forwards, smashing his form into Vergil, as Vergil was knocked back by this sudden hit, unnerved at its speed. Vergil flipped, finding his feet just in time to see three of the energy spikes that Mundus so loved to impale his enemies with. Yamato whirled, creating a shield, as spikes it and faded into a dusty nothingness. Vergil knew it was just a warm up, he charged three of his own energy swords in response, and fired them. Vergil observed as they flew at Mundus who laughed and swept them aside as though they were small sticks. The two ran at each other, Vergil raising Yamato, and Mundus raising a blade formed from unholy fire. The two met, Vergil was impaled upon Mundus's sword. Blood gushed from the wound, as Vergil gave a cry of pain, is own blade loose in his hand.

"You see Vergil, even now; you are no match for me."

Vergil gave a slight scream as the sword within him twisted, burning him with its foul energy, as more blood gushed out freely. The blade was withdrawn, Mundus smashing Vergil skyward with a great sweep of his arm, flying up and them slamming Vergil downwards with all his might. The impact would have left an ordinary humans skin bursting, innards spewing outwards. Vergil however hits, with an ominous crack, and lies virtually motionless on the rippling, yet solid floor. Mundus gave a laugh, floating downwards near Vergil.

"It doesn't have to be like this Vergil, swear loyalty to me and I will help you."

Vergil could barely move, weak now from the assault, ashamed at how easily he had been bested.

"Finish me quickly, you mean?"

Mundus laughed, giving a mocking bow, as he mastered his merriment he speaks, barely containing the glee within his voice.

"Quicker than the alternative I assure you."

"I'd rather die free, than die your slave." The defiance will strong, despite the weakness he felt.

"So be it."

Suddenly Vergil world became pain as Mundus began to fire thousands of tiny spikes at Vergil, each one piercing and hitting. Each one was agony, burning and piercing, Vergil screamed. Never before had he felt such raw pain, each hit like the wound received from the sword. This was the end, Vergil thought, blasted into oblivion by this storm of pain. Vergil feels ashamed, they had come so far, and now this is where death would find him…after so much. Hot tears streamed from Vergil as he screams, it was truly cruel.

It was not Vergil's own pain that caused this sorrow, it was the thought of Lady waiting for a warrior that would never return, the thought of Dante knowing that his twin had failed him. However Vergil, in one final scream receives something strange, an indescribable feeling that human and half breeds are capable of. It was Vergil's heart that gave him the sign, Sparda's advice rang true. Slowly at first, still being bombarded, as his bones knitted and despite the onslaught, Vergil raised himself. Sheer will allowed him to keep his consciousness as the image of Lady gained clarity in his mind. For a moment the bombardment stopped, Mundus clearly taken aback by Vergil standing once more.

"You forget Mundus; I am not one of your weak demons. Within my veins flows the blood of Sparda!"

Mundus's face seemed to warp in unfathomable anger, the fiery blade appearing once more in his hand, as it is raised. Vergil himself finds Yamato, it'd had slipped from Vergil in his pain, and as strength returns he raises his blade to guard in response.

"It is over Son of Sparda, my power has you beaten, and now at last I can deliver what I so wished to your dear brother, now DIE!"

The raised sword falls with promise of death, flaring as it falls, reassuring Vergil of his doom. Vergil stands firm, his demon energy had peaked with the anger and pain, and now his demonic self thrashed with in him, ready to be released. Vergil waited till the sword was near his own blade, and with a scream of rage morphed. Slashing his own blade forward with all his might, the two clashed and to both Vergil and Mundus's surprise, Mundus's blade shattered.

Mundus backed off a little murmuring.

"Yamato…able to cut anything not of Sparda's power…"

Vergil grinned inwardly as Mundus's uncertainty and new it was justified, for Vergil gained strength for every second Mundus wasted, and now it was Vergil's turn. The blue form of Demon-Vergil is surrounded by a blue aura of energy, crackling and sparking as Vergil powers up until it becomes a blue flame of demonic energy.

With a cry Vergil launches himself forward, becoming a bullet like blue, slashing Mundus again and again with Yamato in a frenzy of Judgement Cut's that homed and spilled black blood over the floor, Mundus grunted in pain. Vergil follows this with a Rapid Slash, fully powered, and leaps into an aerial rave. Mundus's wounds simply got deeper, oozing as demonic blood poured out from with in.

Vergil's power, no longer unlimited, began to wane. As desperation grew, Vergil thought of one deadly attack he had seen a Demonic-Dante implement only once. It could save him now, incapable to flight, Vergil runs at Mundus who gives a groan then readies himself. Building speed, becoming a beam on energy, Vergil dives, and extends Yamato. This was it; it would save him, or be his destruction. Vergil began to spin as time itself seemed to slow, Mundus's eyes widening with shock, as time once more speeded up and Vergil slammed into him, drilling straight through, an immense gaping hole was left as Mundus's core, a Demon's heart, was blasted into dust.

Mundus screamed, a ground shaking roar, his form bubbling and distorting until it shattered in an explosion of energy and blood. Mundus, the Emperor of the Underworld, had been utterly defeated.

Vergil's demon form faded, as he smiled, weakly and fell to his knees. A tear of joy was allowed to flow down Vergil cheek at this moment. He had defeated Mundus, and now perhaps they would all be safe. Perhaps he could see Lady again.

Vergil looked up, alerted by a flash of light, to see a familiar figure before him. The image that was present in all of the Time Statues was before him fully alive, a humanoid lion. In a voice that seemed distorted and strangely raspy it spoke.

"Vergil, I am Chronus God of Time and Space, and here you shall choose your destiny."

Vergil rose, eyes widening, still weak with the struggle as an event that before now only Sparda himself had experienced once again repeats itself, this time however it is Vergil to whom this mystical, and awesome event has arrived. The opportunity to shape his own destiny had arrived.


	21. Decision of Destiny

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Decision of Destiny

"As the God of time and space Vergil I can offer you safe passage into the Human World, but this will mean the Underworld will remain a malevolent force for years to come but those you love would be with you. Or you may stay and sit upon the throne that was once Mundus's, the power limitless, keeping the peace. Many lives could be saved, but you would be separate from those you truly love. The choice is yours."

An old serpent rose within Vergil, wrapping around his heart. The snake that wanted power over all else, Vergil's dark side. It was strange, for the snake would often caress Vergil heart when its appetite was sated, promising that both his heartlessness and sold soul would be pleasantly ignored. However it was rearing, as though ready to strike and Vergil's impure heart beats fast within him. A choice of huge proportion, those he loved or unlimited power. To dam or save upon a whim, his whim and a dark smile begins to form upon Vergil's face. Power, absolute and limited could be his.

However the other option promised many things also, power, Lady and holding the mantle of Legendary Dark Knight alongside Dante. This thought is accompanied by Vergil's imagination; imagining Lady's hands running sensuously and torturing slow down his back, her nails causing a strangely blissful pleasure/pain sensation. Hadn't that been what he wanted-a lot of power, and Lady? Hadn't that been the noble aim of this entire mission?

Shamefully torn between the two, Chronus observes Vergil with interest, eyes gleaming but saying nothing. It was odd, Vergil had thought the choice should have been easy, but it was far from. The promise of becoming a God had made dark currents rise in Vergil's heart and now he was torn. It was as though every molecule of Vergil's being was ether one way or the other with his soul and heart being ripped between. Vergil thought of breaking through the barrier and bringing Lady with him. He knew the rules; if he chose to be a God he could never again set foot in the Human World.

"Chronus, you have helped me and Dante through our various journeys's, teaching us with your stored knowledge and demon blood has been offered as proof we were worthy. We are grateful, and I thank you, but I need your help again. I need power, even with Sparda's power Dante has abilities I couldn't ever have."

It seemed to Vergil that Chronus smiled, like a kind Uncle, before speaking.

"I knew your father, Sparda, well. I aided him in his quest to help the humans and promised that any descendent of Sparda would receive similar aid. The gifts I give you will differ from the choice you make."

Vergil's eyes turn downward, breathing deeply, as he begins to admit that he really couldn't live without Lady. A shadow of his old demonic pride sneered at him, as the snake within him tightened its grip.

"I have chosen to go to Earth and uphold the legacy of my father, to be with those I love, and sacrifice the throne of the Underworld."

Chronus once again seemed to smile, perhaps a little sadly.

"You would make your father so proud Vergil, if he were among us. Now, my gifts, a portion of my own power of space and time manipulation shall be yours. My final gift shall be a mark of the pure and brave heart. The Pride of Lion, the true mark, not the dark mockery used by Mundus is yours."

Vergil gave a respectful bow.

"Now use your new powers quickly, for once the barrier is sealed to a full degree you will not be able to return here. It is sealing fast."

"Farewell Chronus, the Sons of Sparda will work hard to ensure the safety of the Humans, you have our word."

"I shall see that new skills and abilities are for the taking, and perhaps will see you both again someday. Remember the Pride of Lion is eternal; let that be your strength."

Vergil knew how to teleport, focused carefully, imagining the outside of Devil May Cry, eyes closed. There was a blink, and it was in front of him. Dante's place, just how he had known it was, Chronus had once again vanished.

Walking towards it with a smile, Vergil hoped his brother would give him a worthy home coming.


	22. Welcome Home

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Welcome Home

Vergil walked slowly to Dante's place, relishing in his newly acquired freedom and taking deep breaths of the cool night time air he had not breathed for so long. It comes out in mist, Vergil almost like a small child taking his first step in the wider world. I'd forgotten, he thought, the subtle pleasures of this world. Summer twilight, cool and somehow pure and clean, as though the evils of the world were cleaned away only to rein acted. Dante's door loomed closer, Vergil feel's tense and some how uneasy about coming here. Too many old memories crawling to the surface, flooding Vergil in sorrow and regret, how we could have been so different Dante, he thinks. Vergil had done and seen terrible things in his life and now, even as a warrior of light, guilt would forever be his penance. What agony or ecstasy lay behind that door? Would Dante even be happy to see him? They were, after all, working together only because of a common enemy so perhaps it was better if Vergil and Dante seldom met. Vergil smiled to himself; it was always a painful meeting when they did. As Vergil's hand reaches for the door handle a thought flicks through his mind, we'll soon find out dear brother…

Dante sat in Devil May Cry after another hard days work killing stray demons but the fun was being sapped and the party was over. A single thought had been nagging Dante since the end of the Mallet Island incident, what is Vergil hadn't made it out? There had been no guarantees he would. Dante had received exactly one call from Lady each day since; each call had been muted and toneless. Dante looked around the room at the trophies he'd collected since Vergil had locked himself in the Demon World, they were all worthless now. They had been robbed of their meaning and Vergil was dead, or had failed.

The phones rings, Dante glances over, thinking that'll be Lady with a sigh that remained quiet despite the weight of despair they were both feeling.

"Devil Never Cry."

Lady's voice came through tired on the other end, clearly sick of the cruelty of a world that could rob her of the only happiness she had known.

"Dante, how are you?"

A stupid question, Dante thought, we both know how we are

"Fine, You?"

"Same old…"

A moments silence is ruined as the door flies open followed by a rush of fragrant twilight air. Dante moved the phone away for a second without looking up, "If you want to use the bathroom, it's in the back." Only when there is no reply and Dante looks up does he see.

Their standing in the doorway with the fading light behind him was Vergil, grinning darkly. Excitement flared in his eyes, a bright spark that ignited Dante's. An unfathomable power seemed to crackle between them.

"Dante, are you listening to me?" Lady snapped over the phone.

"Lady…he's here! Vergil's here, he's back!" It came out as an overly quick barrage of information, the silence at the other end was undoubtedly stunned.

"I'm on my way." The receiver was put down hastily, nearly slammed as Dante put the phone at his end on a hook somewhat slowly. Only then did he look up once more and see his brother: - blue coat, black shirt and trousers and of course his beloved Yamato sword…

"I was expecting more of a fanfare dear brother, but oh well. It seems your party arrangement skills are as bad as mine." Vergil smiled, still with the usual dark hint at his brother face. It was the first time ever, or in a long time Vergil amended, that I've left that moron speechless. Dante seemed to regain his composure.

"Welcome back Vergil…"

"You know why I am here Dante; I'm here for what is mine."

To this Dante looked even more stunned and perhaps a little hurt.

"Business first as usual," Dante muttered, "Sparda and the amulets are on the table, they've been waiting for you awhile now."

"I want Ifrit, Beowulf and Alastor too."

"What?"

"They are mine," Vergil growled as he walked towards the table, "I just loaned them to you, and since you've mastered all they have to offer I have catching up to do."

"Fine, if that's what you want."

Strange, Vergil thought, he'd expected swords and gunfire from Dante by now. Pushing for more was always a sure way to get Dante fired up, but he just sat their. Sulking no doubt because I want what I'm owed, Vergil thought with an inward scowl.

Vergil's hand passes over the Sparda sword and he feels the tingle of the power that belonged to him, as though the sword itself grew excited at his touch. Purple energy began to crackle over the surface, Vergil hand grabs the amulets and Sword as his grip tightens beyond his own control. They wouldn't move, it was as though they were working to give the last descendent of Sparda all they could before resting again, the crackling energy flaring suddenly in a column of power that split almost like a firework in nature and rained down upon Vergil. The beams of raw power slam into Vergil has his grip is finally allowed to loosen, falling backwards to the floor.

"Vergil!"

Footsteps on the floor, Dante looking over him worried.

"Compared to my own transformation that was scary bro, I mean what the hell was tha-"

Dante was flung back was as Vergil's body his covered in blue flame, before the aura of energy settled revealing an all new Vergil. Stood in his usual demon form with very notable differences, glowing red eyes and the purple colour of the dark night dress had spread over his wings. Demon-Vergil, still blue with some outstanding style improvements, laughed out loud.

"At Last the power of our father, Sparda, his mine!"

Dante looked up groggily with wide eyes at the newly transformed Vergil. It looked like it was time for a little fun after all. Both brothers and legendary power at their disposal, the long awaited main event that they had waited for fort so long had arrived…


	23. Demon Dance

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Demon Dance

Vergil looked at his brother, felt a swell of joy as he saw the sheer awe upon his brother's face. Still chuckling as Dante stood up Vergil flexes a little, enjoying the power that he could feel surging within him. The power he had always wanted, the true power of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. Nero Angelo's power was not revealed to be nothing more than a cheap counterfeit of their father's true power. Both brother's stood ready, Dante morphing into his own demon form, a form that closely resembles Sparda, Vergil noted with a hint of jealousy, oh well, he thought let my brother play the hero and I'll play the dark knight naturally. As though their destinies had been written at birth, the two gazed at each other. Though it was obvious Vergil would never be a hero in the same way as Dante was, it was even clearer that now Vergil was fighting for good being a hero was not necessary. Dante spoke first.

"So Vergil, before we begin, what are your plans…fighting alongside me?"

After a short laugh Vergil responded.

"We only do that if we have to dear brother, and besides you're the hero here. I'm the Dark Knight who defeats evil while always taking myself to new levels of power."

"Gee Vergil, even as a good guy your still as cold, power hungry and self obsessed. I wouldn't have it any other way thought."

"My thanks dearest brother, to try would result in pain for you that I don't wish to inflict. Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, but Vergil?"

"Yes Dante?"

"We are just playing right?"

Evidently, Vergil thought, that moron still feels some guilt from our previous battles. Although Vergil hid it well, he was touched by this.

"Of course brother, now let's play!"

Vergil launched himself at Dante like a purple laser, a quick blur that crackled with demonic power as Yamato sung in the air as it sliced across only to be parried by Rebellion which showered the too in sparks. The two leaped apart and charged at each other again, their swords crashing together with slash after slash with neither giving ground. Both brothers smile in their demon forms as they push against the others blade, then release and slam a horizontal cut at each other, again their swords met, greeting each other with a screech. Suddenly, much to Vergil's surprise, Dante leapt back and drew his pistols, firing, as demonic charged bullets slammed into Vergil drawing first blood. Vergil bared his teeth as a blood seeps from the wounds.

"If that's the way you want to play Dante, so be it!"

With a rising snarl Vergil slashes Yamato in a huge horizontal swipe that released a huge wave of demonic power. As it hit Dante a large gash opened upon his brother's chest. Neither twin was wounded of course as the wound healed as soon as it was opened. What they did feel however is pain. Both twins charged at each other in murderous rage, their demonic power pulsing in their veins to explosive levels. Both twins ready to run the other through and wait to see who yielded first. A shout interrupts just as sadistic grins of pleasure appear upon Vergil and Dante's faces.

"I cannot believe that after all this time the first thing you two do is try kill each other!"

Their grins are replaced with childish, sulking disappointment as a cross Lady stood at the door way with her arms crossed.

"Hey, hey," said Dante as Lady rolled her eyes, "It wasn't the first thing, Vergil got his power first of all."

Lady's irritated expression was replaced with an excited happiness as her eyes gleamed. "So Vergil, you finally got your father's power!"

"We were just testing it Lady, until you rudely interrupted us."

Vergil looked away, teasing Lady by pretending he wasn't happy to see her. She walked ever to him, mumbling what sounded like a frustrated "oh you-" as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her firm body press again his. He couldn't continue his joke and looked her in the eye. With an alarming suddenness their lips met in a long, much savoured kiss and duelling of tongues that displayed all too evidently how starved of each other they were.

Dante looked away, uncomfortable at the thought of his brother and Lady being unable to restrain themselves and doing it here and now in his office.

"Get a room you two."

They parted unwillingly both of them scowling at Dante, clearly considering inflicting pain upon him.

"Hey, it my office guys! Save that for your own room."

"We'll be in touch soon Dante."

Vergil and Lady left suddenly, leaving a perplexed Dante standing their not quite knowing what to do. Dante jumps as the phone rings before picking it up.

"Devil Never Cry."

At Lady's place, standing outside the two lovers contemplate the future, neither knowing anything other than what would happen once the outside world was behind the door. They could sense each others excitement on every breath, feel it in the air and on their skin. It would be sometime before they emerged, but for once Vergil is thankful, because for once he has time to savour life.

As the door closes behind them, though afterward bother insisted the other had broke the lock, there is little need for words. Attracted to each other like starving animals to a feast two began to make love, caressing each other with kisses and hands as more flesh is laid bare for the other to enjoy. Vergil cut his wrist slyly, whispered to Lady what he was offering to her. To his surprise she sucked on the wound and drank the demonic blood that infused him with near immortal life. The effects were almost immediate and both enjoyed Lady's new levels of endurance. After hours, the final climax is reached and the two fall exhausted into bed. Vergil is given something to treasure as he lays beside Lady, both in a state of bliss, as he feels Lady's breath on his ear as she whispers the words he had spent so long in the Underworld craving to hear.

"I love you."

**Authors note: Due to Fan fictions understandable stance on explicit material I decided to tone**** this final scene down. I can their fore only apologise if this part is an anti climax and hope you will understand why I made this decision. I may or may not write a more explicit version depending on the response in the reviews that will be available once it has been written. Hope your all well! Devil May Cry 4 kicks so much ass!**


	24. A Son for the Dark Slayer

Vergil-Dark Slayer-A Son for the Dark Slayer

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have decided in this story to give Vergil a son, lets see, who looks like Vergil and also weilds Yamato in DMC4. You guessed it, Nero! I hope you're all happy with this, it does seem to open a whole new doorway of ideas in my mind so be patient please, and the Dark Slayer's story is far from over! This part of our story continues a year after the last chapter; hey those demons needed some rest after getting their back sides so severely whooped. No worries, The Underworld is alive and well so, on with the story!-Nick**

Vergil had never felt like this before, it was a strange feeling he was sure had to be human. Looking down in the cot where his son lay, eyes sparkling in the darkness. Due to her now demon tainted blood Lady had recovered far faster than any ordinary human. She was already back in full shape but Vergil had refused to allow her to go demon hunting just yet. Lady's gifts to him had been her love and their son, Nero. Looking down still Vergil allows his hand to gently touch the boy's forehead. Lady's voice behind him made him jump.

"Who'd have thought I'd have made such a softy out of cold, mean Vergil."

Vergil smiled, then removed his affectionate hand from his sons head turning.

"Don't get used to it. As soon as he's old enough he will be trained, Sparda's legacy must continue and Dante's already making his sword for when he's older."

Lady smiled and looked a little sad, the child that was now so innocent and vulnerable would become like them, demon hunters.

"We may have to consider sending him away for his own protection, he will be the main target of Underworld attacks for sure."

"Vergil! We can't just give our son away if the Underworld comes after him."

"We may have little choice…"

Training not so long ago Vergil had noticed a crack in his sword, Yamato, and demonic energy was slowly seeping out of it all the time. Technically this crack should not exist of all, and yet it did which troubled Vergil greatly. His beloved blade could break and betray him at any minute. It was time Lady knew.

"Lady…my sword, the indestructible Yamato, is breaking. Its power wanes as does my own. Within that blade is a portion of my power, and each day I feel my power decrease a little."

"Vergil…what will that mean?"

"It means our son will be an easy target until something is done, thought most demons or humans I could handle I don't think I could handle a Demon General anymore…if we sent our son away it wouldn't be forever, one day we would all be a family again. I will not risk our son's life Lady…"

Bitter tears rolled down Lady's face, the revelation had shattered her dreams and now she looked at Vergil in anger.

"I give you a son and this," she paused trying to keep her voice under control, "this is what happens, you suddenly can't defend us anymore. Why, Vergil?"

"I could, but it would be a tremendous risk to you both. You may have part of my blood but you are no demon, I've been in contact with an old acquaintance of mine and Dante's."

"What's this got to do with Nero?"

"This acquaintance is the head of an order of knights that worship Sparda. The Order of the Sword has agreed to protect, raise and train our son. We will not be allowed any direct contact until he comes of age. Dante has prepared a sword, the Red Queen and instructions for building a gun he's called Blue Rose. Nero will also have my old glove, the one that had some of my blood on it. The blood morphed the glove into a demonic arm; it will serve our son well when the time comes."

"So that's it then is it, we just give our son away?"

The anger stung Vergil, this was his fault, and it was his power that was wavering. Lady still thought of everything in human time, he remembered.

"Demons, even hybrids, mature much faster than humans. We'll be around for many times longer than a human life span, we'll have plenty of time to know and love our son."

Lady ran at him, her head pressed on his chest. Vergil could feel her tears wetting his shirt and between her sobs he heard.

"B-but I d-don't want to g-give him away."

"Lady…I promise you, we will see him again and we will be parents, we just have to wait. Would you rather we risk our son's death or enslavement?"

"O-of course n-not!"

"Well then, we must do what is necessary. The Order will come in a few days, after I've contacted them. After that me and Dante must channel our power away from the Devil Arms to prevent decay or the power of these weapons being used. The price for the Order taking our son was high Lady, they demanded that because Nero was a half demon we surrender all our Devil Arm weapons other than the Sparda, Rebellion and I've still got to make my choice."

Lady looked up at Vergil, her eyes still wet.

"I guess tomorrow then…we should all go to Dante's place and finish our arrangements. I don't like giving up our son. It breaks my heart."

"Mine too Lady, but I will not allow him to come to any harm. It's the best option of a bad bunch of choices."

"Your right Vergil lets get some rest."

Before getting into bed Vergil placed a gentle hand on Nero's cheeks. One day my son, he thinks, you will know your father and mother. Our paths will cross again, I promise you. With that he went to bed, but it was a long time before either parent got any sleep, such was the weight of the burden on their minds.


	25. Dante's Solution

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Dante's Solution

Vergil and Lady arrived in the slummy area of town, the place where Dante had chosen to locate his store. Surrounded by derelict or decaying buildings it stood out, and yet seemed to merge into its surrounding, as though Dante had purposefully chosen the spot for the purpose. Vergil's lips became a slight sneer of disgust, he knew better, the store was near the cheapest and greasiest, and in Dante's oppinion best, pizza place in town. The slob never stopped eating pizza, but when it came to weapons Vergil couldn't fault Dante. Dante was a master at mastering them, able to construct and mend and had recently made two very special weapons. The Order of the Sword insisted Nero have weapons to inherit on his 18th birthday. The chosen weapons would be the sword and pistol Vergil and Lady had come to see, and a glove infused with demonic power that would serve their son well in the future.

Vergil and Lady entered without knocking, seeing Dante look up from his work desk with a smile.

"You guys are in luck, i've just finished your son's 18th birthday presents!"

Neither Vergil or Lady offered any reply to this, and they saw Dante's face darken noticibly as he remembered what exactly was happening to his nephew. Dante straightened his back but said nothing, somehow trash talking Dante knew when not to say something Vergil thought. When he did speak it was on a much brighter subject. He beckoned them closer.

Their on the desk was a sword of magnificent craftsmanship, gleaming at them. It was a heavy blade of somewhat peculiar design with what looked like a feul pump attached to the blade. Vergil noticed that the blade's handle looked suspiciously like the one that had gone missing from Lady's bike recently. Vergil decided to allow Dante to geek on them and explain.

"Okay you two, this is the Red Queen. Its shape gives it the advantage of both speed and power and its blade their is about as sharp as your Yamato's. however that wasn't enough for your little brother to be satisfied Vergil so i effectivly created a HF blade. By using the hand here to rev the blade is pumped with explosive propellent which means it not only has explosive power but it will make it even more powerful when cutting due to the High Frequency vibrations. I was planning on using it to break the Devil Arm's power that we've aquired, only one of Sparda's blood would be able to repair them."

"You've out done yourself dearest brother, if it can break Yamato. Not that i like you breaking my sword but i have little choice. Show us the Blue Rose."

Suddenly Lady came to life from her thoughts.

"Swords don't interest me, but this gun might."

"Well," Dante began with a pleased smile, "Its essentially a deul barrled Magnum and thus is able to carry armour peircing rounds, of course its no anti tank weapon, but it could blast through a Demon's natural armour. Nero will, in time, be able to channel his demonic energy into the weapon thus giving it awesome power."

Vergil looked down at the gun, a weapon he had always hated using, but thought if it served his son well then he would allow it.

"What about that glove, the Devil Bringer did you call it?"

"Yes, well that will attach itself to him when he puts on your glove and should morph into a demon's arm. In time he'll learn to control it, thus being able to summon it at will, but for a time it will be permanent. From what i can tell it will absorb anything that will improve it, and the Order has a lot of artefacts locked away, should be a gold mine for Devil Bringer upgrades."

Dante then opened a case, one with a Demon Lock on it. Only Nero could open this on his 18th birthday, anyone else would doubtlessly suffer some undesirable consequence for attempting to open it. The case was ordinary enough, except for the glowing red runes which would indicate to the Order both its contents and the nature of the lock.

"Before we lock away the Red Queen i'm going to use it to destroy the Devil Arms...i'll need your sword Vergil..."

Vergil looked down to his seathed blade with sadness, his companion was leaving him. It was his father's gift to him and it had served him well. slowly, with uncertainty he handed the weapon to Dante.

"Don't worry Vergil, you'll get it back one day."

"What will be its place holder though?"

"Yamato is the only shadow blade in existence, i was thinking on the lines of Beowulf or Alastor for you."

"Alastor is too much of a heavy blade for me to enjoy weilding, i'll probably just use Beowulf."

"Well i have Rebellion, Trish has Sparda, you are claiming Beowulf...that leaves you Lady."

"Would Nevan be willing to morph into something else?"

Lady's voice was answered by a lusty purr followed by Nevan's reply which echoed around the room and distorted.

"Anything for a lady darling, if you know what i mean."

Lady felt her cheeks redden at the demon's reply and laughter. Lady decided not to lose her temper with the demon, so she remained buisness like.

"In that case i'd like a staff, one that shrinks so its easy to carry."

"I say, i've never been asked so nicely to do something before," Nevan disembodied voice stressed certain words to ensure their double meaning caught on, "I'd do anything to please of course."

The overly showy guitar Dante had fun with started to writhe and morph, spitting out electricity and sparks as Nevan found a suitable shape to trap herself in. After a while it shrunk, looking like a baton, but as Lady's hands touched it it reacted to her dominicly tinted blood and grew forming a staff that crackled with lightening. Vergil saw Lady's face light up as it hadn't for days as the staff morphed back into a baton again.

"Very good Nevan, i'm sure something like this will serve me well."

"Now who's being suggestive darling."

They all laughed at that before a knock came at the door. Dante strode over and opened it to be met by four pizza boxes, looking round sulkily at the thought of having to share four pepperoni's. Obviously, Vergil thought, the prospect was clearly a mental battle so Vergil sat in a chair and lounged evidently savouring his brothers dilema.

The door slammed and Lady too sat down to eat, wanting to eat quickly before Nero would want feeding again. All round the store they wore smiles tinted with sadness and Vergil was sure, looking down at Nero, he saw his son's first smile...


	26. The Sword of the Father

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Sword of the Father's

**Authors Note: I felt it would be much more exciting to jump all the way from our last chapter to Vergil's grand return set after Dante's "Come on babe's lets rock!" After all theirs a whole father-son ****"give me back Yamato" story in the making. Let's face it, Yamato is Vergil's not Nero's or Dante's! Hope you like. **

Vergil stood on the roof top of the building opposite Devil May Cry, Vergil knew Dante had changed the name because he preferred the original. It was a still night, but Vergil could not help but be reminded of standing atop Tem-Ni-Gru, looking down at Dante from afar and showing how weak his brother was. He'd watched Dante fight that Hell Vanguard and had been somewhat disgusted, hence why the Vanguard had met a quick end at his hand. It was, Vergil thought with some amusement, his duty as an elder brother to set an example. However Vergil himself had many revelations during his time with Lady and his trip away, Nelo Angelo had been revealed for what it truly was. It was Vergil has he had made himself, cold and emotionless and purged of all humanity. This soul was partly fused to Yamato, the device in which his heart and soul had gone into perfecting. The reason why Vergil did not morph into Nelo Angelo was, Lady reasoned, because he had cast off his evil and become more human because of his love. True, Vergil had cringed at the idea, but secretly knew it to be a likely truth. These thoughts were, as usual Vergil growled inwardly, interrupted by his brother's loud mouth.

"Come on babes, lets rock!"

It was then Vergil chose to leap, blue coat swirling about him as he descended, landing just in front of Dante, quickly straightening as Beowulf glowed in the darkness. The trio looked up, not even hiding their surprise.

"Thanks for calling me babe and all Dante, but you know I prefer our usual shows of affection." He said, referring to their spars and battles with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Vergil! You sure DO know how to ruin my parties making such overly dramatic entrances.

"It's due to the overwhelming sense of excitement I feel brother, when Lady's around."

Dante's grin dropped immediately to a childish sulk, Vergil's eyes gleamed with accomplishment in knowing he could still cut through Dante's trash talk with one sharp statement.

"Did you get my sword Dante?"

Vergil smiled, Lady punched Dante in the ribs before exploding into a tirade.

"I TOLD him Vergil, I said bring back Yamato for your brother, and did he!? No he's gone and given it to Nero. Not that I blame our son but he's got his own sword and Devil Arm. Dante if Vergil decides to beat you I'm not stopping him, you deserve it after the mess you caused!"

Vergil breath came out in a seething, venomous hiss. His voice was now in the tone of deepest chill, his eyes ablaze with icy fury.

"You did what!?"

Even Dante was taken a back by the sheer outrage and hurt in Vergil's voice. Suddenly turning Vergil said "Lady, we are leaving," with that strode off without saying another word.

Dante looked after Vergil, guilt playing on his features.

"Hey…Vergil…it's only for a bit longer, him and his chick will no doubt be arriving within a month or so."

"Put it this way Dante, if you made a serious request to me regarding Rebellion I would fulfil it, not come back empty handed and guilty. It's cheap and worthless and you've let me down. It was not yours to give Dante; it belongs to me, the elder son of Sparda. I and I alone choose who gets it and who doesn't."

With that he and Lady faded off into the darkness leaving Dante hnging his head in shame. Trish looked over surprised; sure that she had spotted a tear.

"Hey…Dante, you know Vergil he'll cool off, he didn't mean what he said."

"For once Trish, I think he did."

"Well…I'll just have to help take your mind of things."

With that they walked into Devil May Cry, Dante's guilt a paradox of Vergil's outrage and fury. One thing was clear to both, the Son's of Sparda were faced with the choice of walking away, or coming together. Both feel a strange sense of being here before, but both remember an important factor. This time they have their loves, and this time thir was a third player in their game, Nero.


	27. Family Reunion

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Family Reunion

Vergil and Lady arrived at Devil May Cry after a call from Dante. He told them Nero and Kyrie, his girl Dante had said, was coming to Devil May Cry. Vergil was currently refusing to speak to Dante and Lady saw him give a hidden smile at how jittery Dante was as soon they had entered. Vergil had taken a seat in the corner, seemingly in deep thought, the prospect of meeting his son for the first time in 20 years was enough to shake his cool aura. Lady had been flustering all morning, lecturing Vergil constantly that he must keep his cool with Nero, who Dante had informed them was, an extremely cocky young punk, "like me in my youth", Vergil had cringed. Time had dragged all day and it seemed the nearer Nero got to arrival the slower it went. Dante had promised to give the introductions when Nero was in and settled. Trish had settled to wrapping her arms around Dante, Vergil noted with some disgust and seemed to be admiring him in a way that could only boost Dante's ego. Vergil wanted to puke. Everyone in the room however jumped as three sharp knocks were heard. Vergil followed Dante with his eyes as he leaped up and answered it.

"Hey Kid, come on inside."

Their Vergil saw his son walking through the doorway, white haired and built, almost a replica of himself and Dante in their youth. He was not in their league yet; his demonic powers had not yet fully awakened as theirs had. He heard Lady give a gasp as she whispered "Our son Vergil, look at him…" and he felt a similar surge of pride. As Nero walked closer Vergil observed his eyes pass over Vergil and linger for a second, clearly oblivious to whom he was. Behind him was a girl about his age, a human with mid length brown hair and exceptionally bright eyes, a worthy choice Vergil thought.

"Nero I'd like you to meet Vergil, my brother, and Lady his partner."

"Hello Nero." Vergil said, seeing his sons eyes widen with recognition.

"You! It was your voice I heard when my arm changed! You said "Power…give me more power!"

A shadow past over Dante's face, it sounded extremely familiar and more disturbing was that Nero had mimicked the Vergil he had fought near the entrance to the Underworld. Vergil too looked momentarily taken a back.

"What you heard was, I think, part of my power that was passed on to you. Dante had already told me what appearance you take in demon form. That appearance was the form I took while a servant of darkness in the Underworld. As for the voice, I suppose it was my soul in the sword."

Nero's eyes widened as Yamato materialised from his demonic arm.

"Then…this is yours. Dante said it "belonged to his brother."

"It still does Nero." Lady looked over; she had heard a dangerous flash of anger in Vergil's voice. Vergil help out his hand, Yamato heard its masters call and returned to Vergil at last, as Vergil felt the power of darkness once again fill him with power. He could once again be what only he had perfected and become, a Dark Slayer. It was Nero however that spoke first.

"Am I truly a demon, or just an imitation of you?"

"You are my son Nero, unlike human blood Demonic blood can only be halved once which is demonic evolution to prevent power loss. We are hybrids, possessing the qualities and traits of both. We are neither human nor demon, yet we are stronger than both."

Nero's head lowered as he took in the information, Lady saw the shock on her sons features.

"Then that means…" Nero said looking at Lady before trailing off.

"I'm your mother Nero, yes." Lady said her eyes full of tears of happiness."

To the rooms surprise Nero smiled at Lady.

"I dreamt of a lady with your voice singing in my sleep, a lullaby, and always wondered who it was. Wait a second! That means Dante…"

"Darn right Kid, I'm your Uncle."

Nero, Lady and even Vergil laughed at Nero's face which was filled with mock-horror. Behind him the girl, Kyrie laughed quietly, seemingly very shy.

"Oh and this is Trish, you've met before, Trish posed as Gloria to infiltrate the the Order."

"Nice to meet you as myself this time, Nero."

"Well theirs one person who hasn't been introduced yet," Nero said with a glance behind him, holding her hand, "This is Kyrie."

The young girl walked forward, somewhat hesitantly before smiling and bowing politely.

"I'm pleased to meet you all, its nice to know Nero, and hopefully I, have a family."

"One big happy family Kid," Dante laughed as he saw Vergil's usual humourless stoicism, "Who wants pizza?"

There was a loud cheer from the gathered room, even Vergil who had taken a bizarre liking to Dante's favourite food. Six devil hunter's, or soon to be Vergil thought. However soon discussions would begin, like what about the Order of the Sword and dthe Devil Arms but for now he enjoyed the moment, filled with pride. His son was every bit the one he had dreamed of after all these years, full of confidence and power.


	28. Dark Slayer Rising

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Dark Slayer Rising

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Dark Slayer Rising

Blood pounded through Vergil has his heart rate finally began to increase. Nero, he and Dante had been training for well over an hour now in a three way duel, last man standing wins. Nero had felt left out at first as Dante and he had furiously begun their brotherly battle, but had found fit use the Devil Bringer to slam them both around, his dear father especially. Dante of course had been his usual irritating self using his guns in displays that were becoming all the more ridiculous.

Vergil had been impressed however by Dante's new sword and trickster skills, though of course Vergil had not been phased by them. Vergil's own Dark Slayer style had developed too, to the point where it was all he needed by incorporating in other styles giving them a dark edge, and now there was little it couldn't beat. Vergil and Yamato, merged with the power of darkness, were now able to perform Judgement Cut Storm, Dimension slashes and Rapid slashes with new speed and ferocity. Vergil became a shadow to the eye, barely visible, as darkness burst from the blade as it cut, its energy reaching a peak and realising before Vergil's demonic power replenished it for the next slice. Hence, Vergil smiled inwardly; this was why many thought his combo's were weaker as they were short. In reality his demonic power concentrated on a single blade strike each time Yamato was swung and so more damage per hit could be done. Dante spread his power more economically, thus allowing him to access a wider range of slightly weaker skills, and very long overly showy combo's. Vergil scowled, he had not figured out his sons style yet, but it seemed to be based on pure offensive power.

Vergil blocked Dante, his thoughts back on the battle at hand, leaped over him and attempted to use Yamato to impale his younger sibling. The pleasure was deprived of him, Dante leapt side ways as Yamato back stabbed. Nero seemed to be holding back, unsure when to strike, so Vergil concentrated on Dante. Giving a battle cry as he launched forwards with a Rapid Slash, Dante dodged using Trickster's Sky Star, only he had made a potentially fatal error. It worked once, but Vergil had adapted his style to be fast.

"You underestimate my skill Dante!"

With that a Judgement Cut Storm ripped through the air, the dark energy orbs and blade slices homing in as the scything energy cut deep into Dante's flesh, the blood splashed out as Dante cried in pain, lot his air as his concentration broke and landed in a somewhat bloody and humiliated heap. Vergil tossed Dante a vital star large as Dante left the battle field in what one might perceive as a sulk. It satisfied Vergil to perceive it as so, a small grin playing across his features.

Nero leapt forward with a fully charged Ex-Streak, the flames exploding from the blade as it slammed into Yamato. Yamato gleamed before a purple flash played over the blade, mocking the opposing blade. Nero growled in frustration, the boy couldn't control his temper in battle, and began to cut downwards in strike after downwards strike attempting to batter down Vergil's defence. The end came suddenly however, Vergil's calm and cold demeanour prevailing over Nero's raw emotion. A simple scabbard bash to the head and an upwards slice, complete with a spray of blood as Nero fell. That was it, Vergil had won. He hadn't even needed his Demon Form. Vergil turned away from Nero in frustration, fuming at his son once again for not keeping in mind the basics. With out a word Vergil stormed away from the battle ground, heading home, to await Nero and allow Lady to sooth his temper. For the Dark Slayer defeating his son and brother was becoming easy, too easy. A warrior needed equals, or the warrior walked his path alone, their was no time for the weak Not now, not ever and Vergil was determined to make Nero stronger, Dante just didn't take it seriously. Nero however worried Vergil; he still was not even equal to Vergil and Dante when they had fought on Tem-Ni-Gru never mind now, and yet three months had passed since father and son had reunited. In his son's heart, Vergil saw quite clearly that something was missing and that something was the key to unlocking Nero's well of potential.


	29. Parting Words

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Parting Words

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Parting Words

Vergil took a long breath, it had been several weeks after the infuriating training session and after a heated argument it had been Vergil that walked. Alone and embittered, his own son had turned on him mercilessly with words. His fiancée, neither Vergil nor Lady wanted to "marry", had simply stood there and had not defended him in the slightest way. All she did was moan and beg at him to stay, yet did nothing to encourage him to do so. He had silently picked up Yamato, the Alastor sword and the Beowulf gauntlets and left. He had received the fake messages from Nero and Lady and Dante, each claiming to have had a miraculous change of heart and now wanted him back. He ignored them, they had driven him away so away he had gone.

Vergil's destiny was clear, and he used his demon senses to find a Gateway. A place built by humans and demons long ago to allow limited passage into the Demon World. It had been easy; the gate in question had been in a long abandoned church in an almost entirely derelict part of town. Of course to any human it appeared as just a stone arch way but to Vergil it had been like seeing something straining to hold something back. He had slit a finger and scribed on the arch the ancient demon runes that his mother had taught him long ago, runes of power. The stone recognised Sparda's demonic blood, the runes in his blood had glowed brilliant blue like the stones on Mallet Island. As they energy flared his blood burned until it vanished as for a moment it was as though Vergil was quite casually viewing the Universe as the cosmos briefly flashed on the stone before the portal fully opened. When the portal was fully open the energy crackled and seethed with purple flame.

A chill passes over Vergil's spine as he takes a step nearer, was he once again forsaking those he loved. Vergil's resolve hardened, he was walking his owndark path alone as he always had. Whatever future that lay open was uncertain, but to cross into the Underworld surely meant there was no turning back. It was a strange feeling, the same feeling of loss he had felt as he had walked off the cliff with his parting words "This place was our father's home," slashing Dante's hand because it was the only way he could reach out. He had watched Dante slip out of view as he plunged and now he was going to vanish once again.

Footsteps behind him, Vergil turns with his hands resting on the hilt of Yamato feeling its energy flare, the Beowulf gauntlets glowing faintly.

"Dante…"

His twin stood in front of him, red coat contrasting to Vergil's blue. The look was not one of delight, but one of immense sorrow that the two had never been able to express in words when they parted.

"So this is your plan, things break down and my older brother heads for the Underworld and darkness. How long are you going to keep doing this Vergil?"

"Until I no longer have to Dante. You know as well as I do that I went into exile after our mother was murdered to obtain power. I have all the power I've wanted and yet my purpose is not pure. How long Dante did you thing I'd be content?"

"I figured we never settled the score, did we?"

"Correct Dante, I wanted our father's power for one purpose. So I could fight with you when we were both at our peak so we knew once and for all who was better."

"You never forgave me for not protecting mother, you pursued power because you despised all that was weak."

"And you in turn brother never forgave me for not being there to help you after our argument."

The two remained silent, both no longer able to say anything more. Their looks told the story; Vergil's concerned but stoic scowl to Dante wide and disbelieving eyes. Both were mentally pleading with the other, Vergil wishing not to be stopped and Dante not wanting him to leave. There was at this point not even a desire to fight with each other, fighting for the moment had lost its appeal. Dante broke the silence first.

"If you do get to the Underworld…what you going to do huh? Be the Dark knight again?"

"I will claim the throne of Mundus for my own since its vacant, and test you constantly from there. Know this Dante, when we meet again I will beat you…but as before I would never kill you."

"Same here, you and I have never employed the technique for killing a half-breed permanently so we almost kill each other as a substitute."

"Did you come here to try stop me?"

"I can't stop you if this is the path you've chosen, it would be unfair to you to try."

"So why did you come here Dante?"

"To say goodbye."

"Typically human I see, but this time I'm inclined to agree. We are the Son's of Sparda, we may be at odds in soul. In heart and blood brother remember we are the same."

Vergil stepped backwards, closing his eyes as the fire that felt freezing to the touch consumed him. His last sight was Dante running towards him, knowing he wouldn't make it but running anyway. Vergil flung out a memento, a gift to his brother on Mallet Island. The sword Alastor landed in front of the archway as it crumbled, finally submitting to decay after fulfilling its purpose. Dante scream of Vergil followed Vergil to the other side where a twisted and strange path laid before him. A path Vergil knew would lead him forever away from Dante, to the throne of the Demon World. With a long sigh Vergil ran a gloved hand through his hair, a single drop of moisture hit the ground near his feet. He walked; his journey had begun once again. He would walk the path of darkness to whatever destiny lay at its end. Alone if need be, it was how it had always been and unless a love waited here for him in the Underworld that is how it would stay. Slowly but surely, with every footstep his new destiny drew nearer, the Dark Slayer would not be consumed by darkness, but become the very darkness itself.


	30. Claiming the Throne

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Claiming the Throne

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Claiming the Throne

The Underworld had confined itself into a bitch black, mostly empty realm, Vergil discovered. Areas that were once overrun with brutal demons and predatory plants were dead and barren. To touch the once organic walls now was to Vergil like touching a sword that was aligned with ice. The whole Underworld appeared to have stopped; it had gone into hibernation because the throne remained empty. Should any lower Demon take the throne a war would begin immediately, hence why it was forbidden. Vergil smiled darkly; he would reshape this realm into his own. That would be his first task, to awaken the sleeping Demons and indeed the Underworld itself. The landscape was a steel desert, devoid of any variety and as sterile as pristine snow. It was, to Vergil, somewhat disturbing to see this once hellish place so deathly still. His footsteps were the only noise he had heard for ours and they echoed again and again, much to Vergil's frustration. The very air itself was cold and dead, robbed of any life it had once contained, and there was no wind at all. All was still and all was silent.

At last Vergil reached his destination, the centre of the Underworld. The throne awaited him, its doors swinging open at agonisingly slow speed. It was as though even this small change was a blasphemy, as though the Underworld conspired to keep the Throne room doors shut forever. At last however Vergil forced them open. Stepping inside was like the other side of the Castilians mirror on Mallet Island the realm there that was not quite Earth, and not quite Underworld. Everything seemed blurred with an overall greyish hue, out of focus and distorted to Vergil's eyes. His demon senses allowed him to see the truth, to preserve the throne time had ceased here. He could see the mist of Demon energies that made it so; to him they twinkled and refracted light. To mortal eyes however this room would be a negative image, Vergil smirked, and that is why humans fall so easily to Demons.

Demons sense and feel more than humans physically, but less emotionally, because the Underworld's essence was soaked in their blood and bodies giving those more but taking too. Hence, the logic worked for Vergil, Demons were attracted to those with intense emotions, energies or desire because they both craved it and fed on it, only to have it taken by a greater hunger still. The hunger of the Underworld itself, a realm that had specialised in bringing out sinful extremities in human emotion and nature, Tem-Ni-Gru also imitated this function as a Demon play house.

His movements seeming sludgy, as though mired in thick mud, Vergil walks towards the throne. Tall and proud, embracing his true destiny at last, just for once the path was straight and the objective just ahead with no difficulty. Time seemed to slow even his movements here, as the final action were taken.

Sitting, Yamato across his lap, his arms wresting on the arm rests with his back straight. A mighty and terrible figure, god like, with cold dreadful eyes that never thawed. Vergil, Emperor, Dread Lord, King, Sparda, Dark Knight were all his names now. The many names of what Vergil was, The Darkness itself. For a second, sitting on that throne, Vergil's sense are filled with an immense clarity almost as though he were observing the Universe itself as part of it. A great thunder crash, his own demonic energies flaring around him with a purple flame, transforming first into his Demon Form, second into the terrible Nelo Angelo and finally Sparda's form, Vergil stood and lifted the Yamato but to his surprise it morphed into the Sparda Sword seamlessly as it moved through the air. The power of Sparda and the Underworld combined and for a moment a brilliant flash of light, nothing but pure light around Vergil as the powers merged within him. His forms and blades changing with frightening speed of there own accord, his own aura becoming a maddening strobe light until the energies finally came to an apex. They exploded out of him, the energies seeping into the Underworld soil, reviving the realm.

Vergil thoughts and desires materialised, they became the realm itself. Places of light and shadow, madness and serenity, chastity and pure lust. The realm became a living oxymoron, its duel nature reflected in everything. Vergil smiled darkly, the realm was him and he was essentially it. He needed no crown or sceptre, Yamato or its own Demon Form Sparda would be symbol enough of his reign. He would rule with justice, with iron fist, this realm was his. While here any thought of Vergil's he wished would become true as an extension of himself. A new form, Vergil thought, a terrible form. For a moment he was surrounded in white, Nero Angelo's armour and cape but without the helmet, but different. The armour was fluid, allowing full manoeuvrability and Vergil's eyes sparked red. The Beowulf gauntlets shone, as though his hands were sources of light themselves, gripping the stars. Of course his old attire was not lost, neither were his other demon forms, the form he had taken was merely the most desirable for Vergil at the time.

Vergil was seated once more, demons began to fill the hall awakened from their slumber, and he willed the Throne room to be bigger for the moment, so it could easily accommodate his subjects. They stared, countless demons of various ranked, filled with awe and great fear. Vergil smirked darkly, they should be afraid; they lived now with the purpose of fulfilling or subjecting themselves to his whim. Yes he thought, I could kill them with a thought, but what fun would that be.

"Behold me, scum, wretches, lords and generals alike. I am your ruler now; your wills are forfeit to me." Vergil's voice thundered fourth with authority, his figure regal and darkly handsome but somewhat menacing, as though one could see the plume of Vergil's dark aura fill the room like the blackest smoke and ash. "Obey your Emperor, Mundus is no more and I have taken my rightful place upon this throne. I can not be denied!"

The Demons shivered, experiencing one of the few emotions they were permitted beyond their particular Sin, they felt fear. For they saw Nelo Angelo and Vergil, but on the throne they also saw Sparda, both sons and the father himself had defeated Mundus. Any dispute to Vergil's claim had died with Mundus's final agony filled scream. They knelt before him.

"Go, populate my realm, and make it worthy of my rule. The Underworld will harvest its souls once more, but it must be a place of inhuman bliss also, disguised hell. Lead them down the path of Sin as your own Sin dictates. Do not trouble your ruler with the tiresome reports of torturers and jailors. Together my subjects, we descend into the darkest darkness, and we take the human's with us!"

A ripple, then deafening racket as the demons fell into an ecstasy of cheering and bloodlust, eager to harvest the humans and the emotions they so desired. They faded away with a sigh and all was quiet. Alone now, his realm rebuilding itself as his personality dictated as the demons populated it. Great cities rose for the demons, places of unspeakable pleasure and pain to lure the humans. The white stone and beauty would beguile the human senses and disguise the Underworld's true nature. A ravenous hunger for power that Vergil himself embodied. He sighed and sat back lazily, there would soon be duties to attend to.


	31. Devil's Desires

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Ruling of the Realm

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Devil's Desires

Vergil walked the pathways of the underworld, explored it as he often explored his soul in deep thought. It was not the Underworld that had been, it was rather than Hell a Sinful beings paradise. Vergil cared not for the Humans or Demons that populated his realm, they were free to indulge in whatever forbidden pleasures they desired. Two things Vergil did not tolerate his code of honour binding, was rape and murder such foul deeds repulsed and disgusted Vergil. Vergil sought not to conquer as Mundus and Arkham had, merely to rule and live, the humans that came to the Underworld did so because their dark souls responded to the Underworld's promises to give them their desires.

The Underworld now was a place of great cities; Dis the city of Hell, where its citizens would enjoy whatever they sought. Indeed however, Vergil mused darkly, they met their end and their souls were dammed but that was hardly his fault. The landscape was beautiful and shining during the day, yet dark and twisted at night. One could almost hear, whether in the light or darkness, the sinful fantasies of mortals that seemed to secrete from every pore of the Underworld, their dark dreams where prayers begging to be fulfilled. Any human, demon or even half breed could find gratification here, sensuous desire that caressed ones thoughts like gentle silk, and yet was an iron vice should one resist the temptation here. Even the city that had risen had two halves, the visible half being made of white stone and full of light, and underneath the ground dark buildings that only served to house the dark occupants, and allow them privacy for whatever sinful whim took their fancy. The freedom to sin here, this coupled with desire, whetted the appetite until it was a raving addiction without cure in need of constant satisfaction lest they go mad.

Many Demons previously captured had returned while they were not being used, Nevan had already acquired herself some human pets. Vergil had seen her break them, until they became her obedient little slaves hanging on her whims not theirs, they became so addicted to the Succubus that they would do anything to please her. She took pleasure, Vergil noted, from toying with them, their poor minds twisted and writhing with desire and desperation but would only allow them to pleasure her physically when they had given her everything-mind, body and soul. Vergil found it darkly amusing, they poor fools, ruled by their desire.

Vergil was above all this however, it simply didn't appeal. Most of the time Vergil spent in battle or thinking about the past, of Lady and Nero's betrayal. They had conspired against him and turned against him. They hadn't even bothered to plead they were innocent. Well, Vergil thought, they distracted him from his training and work. Vergil knew the Underworld was not the only demon dimension, because his own warriors had encountered creatures of unknown origin and startling intelligence and ferocity. Vergil would relish meeting new and strong opponents, he wandered whether Dante had encountered them. Vergil would protect the human world from his end as a duty, Dante would protect it from his. Ruling humans held little appeal, and sitting on a throne had done Mundus no favours. It was a pass time for the weak, Vergil wanted so much more from his reign. To create an alternative realm to Earth to be inhabited by both Demons and Human living in whatever harmony their natures dictated. If the harmony was achieved by the humans being completely enslaved to Nevan or other Succubus then so be it. No force was needed, everything was done out of free will and accord. Vergil smiled; his pathway today had taken him to the Succubus herself Nevan.

He had fought Nevan as Dante had, and beaten her effortlessly, the difference being he didn't want her as a Devil Arm because he didn't need her. He had been cruel to her, he had seen the look of disappointment on her face when he rejected her. She had sulked, being so used to getting what she wanted. Vergil had turned and left her cold, standing there after her vain attempts to seduce and enslave him.

"My my," her voice filled the chamber he had found himself in with lustful desire, like bait that teased her victim, "wonders never cease. Vergil, Emperor of the Underworld here to see me." She laughed, Vergil couldn't see her, but a playful giggle tingled within his body. The room echoed her voice, magnifying its effect.

Vergil remained silent, watching as the pale woman descended down a grand staircase wearing her shadowy gown. It emphasised and clung to her curves; to mortals it must seem like a defiling ivory that choked her form due to her desperation. To Vergil the word lust was personified in everyway, her breasts were deliberately almost bursting out of the tight down and as she turned her gown split as she willed it giving him a full view of a naked thigh and a good viewing of her breasts for good measure, fruits ready to be enjoyed that were bountiful. Even in silence her magic began to wrap around him, in a choking embrace that stopped out any outside thoughts and filled his mind with lustful desire. It was similar to air play, it boiled down to Nevan having complete control. Even when mortal thought they were being rewarded for their slavish devotion she would laugh and deny them even when they begged. Would she dare defy me, Vergil thought.

"Ever the stoic I see, you know I prefer that. Less talk and more…action." She laughed again, that dirty laugh, and winked at him. Vergil felt his cheeks redden and saw Nevan's eyes twinkling, she knew she was breaking him. Vergil thought to himself, is that why I came here, to finally give myself up and let someone else just for once do it for me? Nevan rubbed herself up close, undoubtedly measuring him for anticipations sake, grinding as her hands linked around neck. His blue coat, he had chosen his usual attire, had been removed and Vergil's senses became numbed with desire. One hand raked down his chest, the cuts healing and tickled, he could brush off such minor pain. Her hands joined again, Vergil standing dumb, and she moved herself away, tsting the strength of his will. Her gown had reshaped so as only her hair covered her from being exposed. It was maddening; to her it was a game, if she got pleasure that was good if she got some energy even better.

"Why are you here Dread Lord, aren't I pleasing?"

Her false innocence maddening too, it begged one to just say yes to anything she said and just agree and submit. While her charm worked it was as though to contradict would be obscenely rude. Like waking from a beautiful dream abrubtly and then being unable to ever dream again.

"The woman I loved blew me off; I don't know what I'm doing in the love department anymore." Weakness, Vergil flinched but the words came off their own accord, Nevan's eyes sparkled, she would needle him while caring for him but ultimately the outcome would be the same. He would become dependent on her, and then he would be quite literally hers to play with. Vergil refused to submit to such a fate. Nevan's words soothed however, made perfect sense and promised much.

"Human females are like that Dread Lord, you'll find I'm always here for you."

Vergil knew he was being worked on by the Demon; it was almost a mutual acknowledgement. She was using the knowledge her had divulged to her immediate advantage. She was teasing him again with her body, increasing the intensity ever so slightly.

"I know what you desire, I can feel it," a sensuous, electric whisper in his ear as she moved against him. "Give in, just this once, I promise I won't tell."

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Vergil arms finally wrapped around the Succubus in a gesture that signified his acceptance of her. Her hands slowly moved to her hair, Vergil aching with desire, as she revealed herself. Her legs wrapped possessively around his waste, squeezing tightly as he imprisoned him.

His lips and tongue fed gratefully, worshipping her. She almost had him, Nevan was sure of it and felt true desire for the Son of Sparda, and she would not let him get away. Her hand fell to play with Vergil's hair while he worked on her body.

"Hmmm…you know how to please little old me." The lustful whisper once again arousing him further, her breath on his ear but Vergil descended lower, explored further as Nevan's sighs gradually became moans.

Soon after they descended into pure lust, desire for the flesh, and as Demons they tired much slower than humans. They had sex for what seemed blissful hours of eternity, seeing just how far they could go. He had made her scream again and again as they climaxed time after time. In the end however Vergil is only physically relieved and exhausted, Nevan managing to finish on top, draining him of the rest of his energy. He had let her, but pulled her off before he completely drained him in her ravenous desire for his energy, so he substituted that with her ravenous desire for pleasure. Grateful of the relief, laying naked side by side after Vergil feels empty still, hollow. Nevan's hand ran down his chest as he was straddled again, Vergil looked at the undeniably beautiful demon with eyes that were sad. Not completely uncaring, quite the opposite towards someone she regarded as an equal, Nevan immediately picked up on the look.

"So, what was all that about sugar, I didn't think it was your style."

"I miss Lady."

The single confession was met with silence, but Nevan gave and understanding smile, leaning over him with a hand on his face.

"That's natural too just like seeking pleasure is, and after your outstanding performance your probably missed by her in more ways than one."

"Not if she's doing Dante."

"Vergil, you give neither of them credit. Cast your doubts aside as you have today, walk your path."

"Your right, I'm guessing your insatiable appetite demands more pleasure yet."

"Right you are. At this point in time you'd rather do anything but think."

"You got that right."

They went again; Vergil's only desire was to forget about the shard in his mind that drove him mad. The desire to see Lady that no matter how he tried would not be purged from him, this physical contact being his only way out.


	32. Finding Ones Self

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Finding Oneself

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Finding Ones Self

Vergil jumped awake to find Nevan already up, leaning in and staring at him. He gave her a scowl; he was too confused to bother with anything else. Whenever Vergil thought he was doing what he wanted, in control of his destiny it always went wrong. Exile, Tem-Ni-Gru, Nelo Angelo, Lady and now Emperor of the Underworld, the list grew and Vergil despite achieving his original goals of power, specifically Sparda's, still felt unfulfilled.

"…Just how long have to been staring?"

"At least an hour sugar humans, or what pass as them, are so cute when they sleep. Especially those that talk while they sleep Vergil."

"What are you getting at?"

Vergil growled as Nevan gave one of her winks, and then giggled as though she could barely suppress her mirth.

"I'm sorry, I haven't met someone so unlike myself before, its interesting to say the least, and slightly amusing sugar."

"I don't want to share a pet name with Dante…"

"Well the humans I meet are boring, all I want is a good time but they get all slavish, sure I have fun then too but that's their fault. I want to meet someone as strong willed as you, but you're already taken."

"I'm not seeing her again Nevan."

"Oh don't be so stubborn I _hate _that. It's obvious you weren't yourself yesterday; emotionally I can't touch you much to my disappointment. Your taken simple as I'm afraid."

"Then what was yesterday exactly."

"A bit of _very _good fun, and you certainly enjoyed letting loose on me."

"So put simply, I've yet again self destructed."

"Hardly hunny."

"That's the best you could do?"

"I knew you'd hate it, this is adorable I think your going red in the cheeks."

"Shut up, what do you mean hardly?"

"Different realms, different rules to put it simply. You haven't betrayed Lady."

"I'm sure Kalina-Ann would convince you otherwise…"

Nevan went silent, eyes suddenly ablaze with an impish intelligence; she was not a malevolent or particularly evil Demon. Just always playing and mischievous, as though Nevan was one step ahead of Vergil with whatever scheming, fiendish or otherwise, the Demon was currently up to. Vergil had begun to suspect Nevan was almost a mind reader due to the emotions and various expressions she'd probably memorised off past victims.

"Now, now don't get so suspicious."

Vergil looked over at where she stood evidently infuriated. Nevan merely gave a wide smile which looked utterly delighted at his reaction. Her hand reached over and pinched Vergil's cheek annoyingly. Vergil growled menacingly, unsure of why he was putting up with her antics, and she laughed again. It seemed to tingle in Vergil's stomach, and the beginnings of arousal had started.

"Don't start with me or I will hurt you."

"I'm only teasing; it's what I'm good at."

"Hence why most minds you toy with turn to jelly, to be easily manipulated and used and sucked completely dry."

Vergil observed Nevan's reaction; it didn't even shock her in the slightest. She gave a look of mock hurt and then threw her head back laughing. Vergil didn't know whether he should feel cold and uneasy or not. After all like him, Nevan did what her nature dictated.

"You know, I keep the good ones alive. They are nice pet's humans, good to talk to and occasionally worth while for physical fun. Those that aren't I sap until they are completely dry okay and justice is done, you know how?"

"You'll tell me anyway because you're just desperate to tell me."

"Be quiet, you're spoiling the fun, some of them really do go mad. They are the worst, its best to simply sap them like I did you when we fought. I can feel their heart straining…until it ceases to beat again. They die happy however, kissing me and holding me. As for others I can drain them physically until they die of exhaustion and the really nasty ones I fry."

It was strange to Vergil, although Nevan's tone was casual in her usual over the top purring voice he could sense the Demon was almost, emphasise the almost Vergil corrected, justifying herself to him. She seemed to go into a mock sulk, flinging her head away dramatically, but Vergil knew it to be a game.

"You are not even listening Vergil."

"I'm not human. That won't work on me."

Nevan turned and smiled brightly, evidently overjoyed that at last someone was actually a challenge for her. Vergil began to feel like getting up, Nevan responded quickly pressing him down with an insistent finger.

"Just because you're the big bad ruler doesn't mean you're not playing."

Evidently there was a game after all, for once Vergil was sure she wasn't actually trying to kill or enslave him, she was trying to have fun with him. Pure and innocent fun, quite unlike the Demon's usual behaviour, maybe she cared after all. Although Vergil growled he allowed himself to stay put.

"That's better Vergil! Nobody likes a party pooper. Now play the game."

"I'm guessing this is bound to be dirty."

"Oh you know little old me, you play or stay."

"The only thing stopping me from using Beowulf is your gender."

"I know." Nevan replied happily, evidently knowing she was quite safe. Vergil on the other hand thought this infuriating game she so wanted to play might just send him insane with annoyance.

"Now I'm going to ask a question and you'll answer. Don't bother lying, I'll be able to tell and I'd be very hurt." The mock seriousness again, Vergil almost rolled his eyes which only served to amuse Nevan even more.

"I'd hate to be your house husband."

"Which one?" Nevan smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Get on with it."

"Get on with what?" She replied lazily with mock ignorance.

"You know what."

"No I don't."

"The game you so strenuously insisted we play."

"Game?"

Vergil snarled, leaping up, his normal clothing materialised about him, ready to leave.

"My you're a good playmate, you're the first one to realise in years that the game is there is no game. Congratulations you are this millennia's and the others before it, champion. You're my hero hunny."

A seductive purr and a kiss on the cheek was enough to break Vergil's intent on blasting the demon with Beowulf. Vergil delayed a moment; he knew Nevan had more to say.

"To find yourself Vergil, you can't be alone. You know what I'm talking about."

"Yes I do. Thank you…"

"My pleasure I assure you," Vergil heard the double meaning instantly as Nevan added points mentally, "don't forget you can see little old me _anytime_ you like, I'll look forward to it. A gentleman like you is so hard to find, guess I'll never find the one for me."

"You'd hate not being single." Vergil felt his frustration mount as Nevan giggled again, he'd been tricked.

"Oh well guess your right, do call back I've enjoyed myself immensely."

"Maybe I will when I'm bored." Nevan giggled excitedly as Vergil left without another word but he heard her voice behind him, musing to herself.

"Never had someone play hard to get before. Really must find a human like him that can play hard to get too…"

Her voice trailed off as Vergil teleported to a place he'd made especially for himself. It was an exact duplicate of Tem-Ni-Gru and Vergil stood right at the top, deep in thought. The rain poured down here nearly always, as it had that night when he and Dante had fought. Yet he knew he wasn't alone. Footsteps behind him, he turned his head slightly.

"You showed up."

"You bet I did!"

"Get sloppy?"

"I came here on purpose, it wasn't even hard. Your realms defences still aren't tight. I let myself get caught and killed the guards. There's only one place I could be sure I'd find you, why else would it be here, it holds so many memories for cold hearted you."

"I'm not human."

"Your not Demon either, it's the memories that drove you here of Dante…and Me."

Vergil turned at last, to face the voice he knew so well. Lady's eyes blazed with fury as they met his, defiant and intense. He didn't know how, but she evidently knew of his recent dealings with Nevan. The sheer anger in her eyes told him so. Was this Nevan's real game, Vergil wasn't sure.

"Why are you here exactly?"

"I'm here to kill you."

Vergil's hand slipped down to Yamato and loosened the blade; it glinted at Lady in the false moonlight, Vergil saw a hint of hurt and shock that was instantly masked by Lady, she drew her own weapons.

Wordlessly she ran at him, firing the submachine gun and pistol quickly, Vergil merely spun his blade to deflect the bullets effortlessly. It wasn't challenging. Lady leaped over him, Vergil teleported elsewhere on the tower.

"Where's your motivation?"

"You'll soon find out!"

Lady almost screamed, running at him and firing yet again. Vergil silently deflected them again, but Lady charged forward faster this time, leaping as the grapple from Kalina-Ann fired, she intended to gut him. Vergil leapt back, but he couldn't dodge the hysteric missiles that followed as they'd been upgraded from last time, all but one was effortlessly dodged but the single one slammed into him and exploded. Vergil was knocked backwards to the floor; he recovered quickly only to find the main launcher of Kalina-Ann pointed at him point blank.

"You bastard! Why won't you fight!?" Lady shouted at him, "I'm going to kill you understand! Don't you want to live?"

Vergil heard a slight change of tone. Anger turning to sadness, Vergil looks right into the Kalina-Ann not trying to get to his feet.

"I don't care."

The promised death wavered in front of Vergil before Kalina-Ann was lowered; Lady's hard attitude melting away to the kindness that she could never quite hide.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"You're not fooling anyone."

Lady's head dropped as Vergil stood, mighty and proud once more. He'd fought Lady once when he'd had no choice and wouldn't now. Lady had come here expected to be cut once, one cut was all that would be needed, by Yamato and that would be the end. Vergil had barely bothered defending himself yet her attacks seemed so ineffective and weak. Her rage subsided into pain filled tears, Vergil thought he felt himself filling up and nearly felt embarrassed. Lady looked up; tearful eyes wide with surprise, Vergil had finally allowed himself to cry. Lady ran at him, pounding his chest with one hand before crying into it as Vergil allowed his arms to hold her. A drop fell on her hair and Lady peered up at him, at the dark warrior she just so happened to love. He didn't need to tell her by words he loved her, his tears were enough for her to know. She looked away quickly, not wishing to stare. All his pain, suffering and resentment and the darkness he didn't wish to have, different to what he embraced, was purged in a few human tears.

"You know the rules Vergil."

"Devil's Never Cry."

In his minds eyes Vergil was sure Nevan was smiling, she knew exactly what would happen here just as he in his heart of hearts had.

"You came all this sway just to see me cry, you've found me."

"You Vergil have found yourself at last."

"You are staying?"

"Guess I'll have to, we've still got a lot of work to do and lots to discuss. Besides no one can hurt me because they sensed your blood that you gave me."

They stood together, holding each other in the rain. Both knew that all was far from over, this was truly a new start for both of them. The tears washed away what they didn't want to keep inside of them. It wasn't to last, Lady started, their was important news and little time to tell it.

"There's a new threat Vergil, Dante and Devil May Cry, Nero and his new Order of the Sword and your own troops. They've all encountered a new brand of Demon's from a domain that hasn't stirred since at least Sparda times. Both the Underworld and Earth is being invaded…"

"We'll call it a night tonight, the palace waits for us."

"I want to stay here. I want to pretend you can hold me forever."

Vergil did hold her as the rain still fell, long into the Underworld night when its true moon shone brightly down and the rain stopped. For a while the stars shone clear on them, and that was enough to give the Dark Slayer's love, and the Dark Slayer himself hope again the new menace that was before them, threatening to consume all they had fought so hard to gain.


	33. Reconcilation

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Reconciliation

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Reconciliation

They had stood on Tem-Ni-Gru well into the Underworld's night until the storm threatened to start again. The tall foreboding tower that existed only as a memory, a powerless decoy of the original now, its only purpose was to serve Vergil as a private sanctum. Vergil was pleased, it had kept his and Lady's privacy, but now they were back in the Palace, an off shoot from the throne room which in reality was merely a comfortable relaxing space. Vergil despised the overly showy because it usually lacked real substance. Hence again an opposite between him and Dante, Vergil's style of fighting revolved around quick and deadly strokes of Yamato or Beowulf. Dante on the other hand favoured ridiculous combos and gun tricks.

Despite his actions of late, Lady seemed both understanding and forgiving largely because she had seen him show true emotion, the ice covered heart had beated a little. However the news Lady brought with her were far from good, "unexplained" human deaths, brutal murders and attacks and cases of huge paranormal activity. It seemed a force that had been sealed long ago was awakening, or had been awakening from about the same time as the Tem-Ni-Gru incident. As Lady explained Vergil had a flash of insight, a story there mother had told them long ago. His eyes sparked as he looked over at Lady and told the story.

"Long ago there was another world, like the Underworld, but believe it or not even more brutal in aims and methods. A realm of Shadow, darkness which has one purpose, an appetite to consume all else that lives. The Emperor of this realm made a deal with Mundus to help conquer Earth and share it. Mundus hoped Sparda would defeat the Dark realm in time, but the Dark was defeated in a way Mundus never imagined. By allying with the humans and defeating Mundus and his invasion forces the Dark too was sealed off. Darkness Demon's were present on Tem-Ni-Gru, Doppelganger and Jester the demon that partially controlled your father, your father thought it was his Demon form but with no Demonic blood this can not be so. I understand now, Mundus and Jester competed over your father to unseal them, in the end Arkham failed both of them. If what you've told me is accurate it would seem those Demons were nothing more than weak scouts sent to test us."

Lady looked at Vergil in silence, unsettled by the mention of her father. It was a topic they rarely spoke of, Vergil knew it hurt Lady if his name was even mentioned. Leaning forward on his chair Vergil smiled a little, raised a hand to her cheek attempting to sooth her. She gave a pain filled smile, and her head rested on his hand for a moment. Suddenly her eyes sparked too. Lady looked up at Vergil suddenly with an air of barely contained excitement, Vergil returning the look questioningly.

"That's not all. A certain someone's come out of retirement, said he was on Mallet island to clean up had things not gone well."

"It couldn't be…"

A memory momentarily flashed through Vergil's mind as his face fills with amazement and wonder.

"Vergil, your father Sparda is alive and well and his sword is reunited with him at last."

Vergil leapt up, unable to maintain is frosty stoicism at this news, and picked Lady up holding her close. Suddenly Vergil seems to deflate a little as shock began to hit.

"After all these years no contact and thought dead…how can this be?"

Lady smiled mysteriously with hungry eyes, slowly unbuttoning Vergil shirt.

"All in time Vergil, right now you've got a lot to make up for."

The matter was put on hold, knowing Sparda was simple alive was enough to sate his curiosity for now. For Vergil there were far more important things to do, and his appetite for Lady was rarely satisfied. A lot had happened and was likely to haunt them, but both Vergil and Lady had priorities so they enjoyed to the full the uncomplicated and blissful now for it could be the last true moment of peace on the long road that lay ahead of them.

**Author's Note: Since Sparda appeared on both Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3 I thought it was acceptable that he was indeed alive and well. This also explains why Dante doesn't use the Sparda after Devil May Cry, it was not truly his D****evil Arm to use, like Yamato isn't Nero's or Dante's hence why they aren't as good as Vergil, (unless you count Trish but Sparda is not really hers) Also it gives Sparda a reason for still being around rather than just being a secret character with the same lines and animations of Dante. Although Sparda wields Yamato we will just say its actually because both Dante and Vergil failed when you play as Sparda so he collected their Devil Arms so Mundus could not. I will accept both praise and criticism for this decision, so I look forward to hearing from you. **


	34. Before the Storm

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Before the Storm…

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Before the Storm…

Vergil and Lady had journeyed back to the Human World; Vergil had not abandoned his Demon subjects and had ordered that the fortifications and new defences continued to be built in his absence. Vergil had also told them someone would likely be here to help, and that that person would bear one of his arms. The Demon's relished in their work, making weapons and preparing for battle and Vergil had left them to it. Vergil grew tense, felt Lady give his hand a squeeze, as he prepared himself to meet the man who has haunted him like a ghost all his life, what to live up to and who to be. Vergil's Son, Nero however refused to see or speak to Vergil, which suited Vergil fine for the moment. Much to Lady's dismay Vergil had simply said "let the brat sulk."

Dante was waiting inside Devil May Cry, Trish sat with him eating Pizza as usual. Vergil felt a usual wave of bemusement and sickness, seeing the way Trish lounged revealing her assets to Dante without fail constantly, and Dante being Dante would look all he could, and maybe get romantic later. Vergil still didn't know how Dante managed to be sexually attracted to her, then again her Eva form had never been confirmed, to Vergil at least, as a true form. Maybe, like her Gloria form, it was just another disguise. Vergil concluded it was none of his business; he had long gone passed the point of concern regarding Dante's…various appetites regarding women. Vergil once again was the opposite of Dante, as good in looks, no better Vergil corrected. However his attitude had usually been either go away or leave me alone, or maybe just maybe I'd rather be friends. Girls had never been any concern to Vergil, until Lady of course. What was keeping his dear father anyway? You'd think the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, Vergil thought, would be on time to see his two sons. Vergil paced impatiently much to Lady's amusement; her laughter brought him out of his foul mood for a while.

"Where is He Dante?"

"How should I know?"

Vergil growled until the question was met with a knock at the door, followed by the door opening. Vergil almost gasped; laying his hand on Yamato, the man he had loved and hated was standing before him. Vergil's own son was noticeably absent; though Lady said Nero had gone on ahead and would meet them in the Realm of Darkness.

Sparda was dressed in his Dark Knight attire, purple silk and silvery hair merged to make a handsome warrior. His eyes were covered by red sunglasses that Sparda removed, he stared at his sons a moment, his eyes shining with pride and recognition. His voice took an almost surprised tone as he addressed then.

"Vergil, keeper of Yamato and Dante keeper of Rebellion, long have I awaited this day my sons. I have returned from another realm, to aid you both in what will be your hardest mission yet."

A strong voice, the warmth of Dante with the power of Vergil's filled the room. Yet Vergil was unimpressed. After all these years there father suddenly showed up, having left Vergil and Dante fatherless till now. Vergil held back whatever ill feeling he had towards Sparda for the time being, there would be time for grudges and old scores later.

"As you both know the realm we are entering is one of Darkness, only those that bear the Devil's Arms I gave to you may pass through safely. My blade, Yamato and Rebellion, any Devil's Arms not of me will likely be absorbed into Darkness. We will likely be separated on arrival, but we should head to the Palace of Darkness where the ruler of the realm resides. Our mission is to stop invasion, how we achieve this does not matter."

Vergil once again held himself back as he listened to "daddy" dictate to them. A single question surfaced in Vergil's mind.

"How do you know of all this…Father?"

"I have had dealings with the realm in the past, I was especially anointed with powers to resist the Realm of Darkness by its leader after I proved myself over he own Knight."

Vergil spoke no more, we gave the Beowulf gauntlet's to Lady, and she looked questioningly at him.

"Someone has to look after my realm, you have my blood and one of my Arm's so I doubt you'll encounter trouble. They feared harming you last time, would you do this for me?"

Lady face seemed to work, she would be among what she hated. Pure Demon's that knew nothing of humanity were in Lady's opinion scum. Vergil knew however that she would not pass an opportunity to try and teach them. She nodded quietly. Dante spoke next.

"Trish can take care of the shop, I don't know where Kyrie is but Nero will have made sure she's safe."

Vergil sensed, could feel, Sparda keeping himself under control at the sight of Trish. Sparda likely wanted her dead for impersonating his wife, but Vergil didn't care. Their mother, as both twins were often reminded, was well and truly dead and was not coming back. Sparda picked up his legendary blade, red flames and black energy seething round him for a moment as his Demonic Power was unlocked for one final time.

"Raise your Devil's Arms."

Both Vergil and Dante did and so did Sparda. The energy from the blades flamed forward before meeting and twisting together. Dante threw the perfect amulet at the vortex of energy. The amulet power appeared to explode, yet when the amulet was flung from out of the vortex it was intact and still perfect. A temporary Gateway had been formed, and the Gateway appeared as a plume of dark energy, yet for all the energy expelled from the Devil's Arms and amulet it was seemingly calm and benign. Sparda spoke after observing the portal for a while. The son's of Sparda, and the father, stood side by side.

"This portal will transport each of us to the area of the Realm of Darkness that most befits our souls. Once there head to the Palace, all paths lead to it eventually."

Without another word Sparda stepped into the portal, fading out as though he had entered thick fog. Vergil and Dante lingered a moment looking at each other before Dante walked through. Vergil remained, giving Lady one last kiss that Trish observed seemingly out of pure curiosity before Vergil too stepped forward.

"Vergil, be careful over there."

"If my father did it, I can do it too."

Vergil strode into the fog, and for a moment all was dark and nothingness, the vastness of Space itself stretched before his eyes. Then the realm of Darkness was revealed to his eyes, a stony world of deep grey sky and deep shadows that existed even in the absence of light. It was dismal world, miserable and cold enough to bite Vergil's bones. Figures approached in the distance, the Dark Slayer prepared for battle.


	35. Shades of the Past

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Shades of the Past

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Shades of the Past

The shadows loomed closer, wraiths of things that might have been and should have been according to Vergil's destiny. The power that ruled this realm had an army of shades for each choice made by a person. With each choice another Doppelganger was born. Dante's choice during the Tem-Ni-Gru had spawned his own mirror image. Yet for Vergil there were so many of them. Every major choice he had made, every consequence and benefit, was before him. Gathered and nurtured on hatred and lovingly released to hunt down Vergil, to make him see how many futures and people he forsook and to heart again the many screams and deaths he had witnessed and caused in his life time. How could Vergil deny it, when they moved towards him? A good incarnation, a pure evil one and many others between them that relentlessly moved forward. Vergil however is strong; these false apparitions can no longer touch his soul as they could have once. Crystal clear in his mind was this; his past would be destroyed here once and for all.

A Demon of Darkness such as Vergil could not defeat them with his own, or his father's power. The key was the Power of Mundus that he had so recently acquired. A Demon Emperor who's prime element had ironically been light. That harsh, merciless demonic light would shine upon his victims here and wipe them from existence. Mundus had wanted Vergil dead in life, ironic again that now his powers were being used to kill Vergil, just not the true Vergil. Vergil smiled, the dark grin that manifested before each battle, and excitement coursed through his veins. Who better to spar with that himself?

Leaping forward and swing Yamato in a horizontal sweep, the Dark Blade now flashing with Demonic light, cutting the nearest of the Doppelgangers. One hit was all it took for this one, disappointment filled Vergil. It took one hit for each until only two were left standing. The pure evil and pure good incantation were still standing, Vergil of course being neither one of them. Vergil sheathed Yamato, placed his hand on the hilt to taunt.

"Do you really think you're a match for me?"

No reply, he hated talking enemies energy. The Vergil that supposedly represented pure good stepped forward first, the Dark one tailing and attempting to flank him. With blinding speed that was the equivalent of his own they attempted to Rapid Slash him, Vergil's own blade moving with equal speed to block both the moves with effort. For once it was an effort, something Vergil hadn't admitted or felt in a very long time. The pair backed of again, his general shape but featureless. Vergil refused to have his own techniques used against him so he used techniques these shapes likely had little defence against. Sheathing Yamato Vergil powered up, using his anger towards the Doppelgangers and their fakery to fuel his already considerable powers.

Demonic light seemed to gather in Vergil's hands and for a moment it appeared as though he held the very stars themselves. Two pillars of light descended from the heavens and rained down destruction upon his foes. Against such an attack they were helpless and so the past was permanently put to rest. Vergil had made his choice and now regretted none of them.

_Ahhh…the new Demon Emperor begins to truly harness his new found powers. What hope does such an upstart fledgling have against me, the ruler of this realm since the very beginning? Your powers are weak Vergil; your soul is mine for the taking._

It was as that purring, mocking voice filled his head that Vergil journeyed onwards towards whatever awaited him at the end of this path. Perhaps, given the chance, he could prove that his terrible illusion of hope was in fact substance and his new found resolve true. In time this women, whoever she was, would experience the wrath of a Demon Emperor.


	36. Wandering Through Darkness

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Wondering through Darkness

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Wondering through Darkness

Truly the realm of Darkness was desolate, the whole realm as grey and lifeless as a stone slab. Cold and noticeably devoid of both variation and life it was like a place that longed and preyed for a death that had not yet come. Vergil sneered, to destroy this place would release it from its misery, and it was truly an abomination even to his cold heart. When a gust of wind blew it had no life to it, there was no whisper from trees or grass or even the moan of wind on stone. Merely a dead silence, where every movement Vergil made seemed rude and absurdly loud.

The ruler of this realm had strangled the life out of it, and carried on strangling even after the pulse had stopped long ago with sadistic pleasure, enjoying the cruelty and Vergil sussed the utter control the strangle hold meant. The ruler of this world could save or dam it upon a whim, yet took such pleasure from this state between life and complete destruction that she prolonged it. While the realm of Darkness existed as it did she was the only shining light within it, the one being that shone in an old and tired world. Now however the Empress was not content with her own realm, she could consume all the realms and then rebuild them as she saw fit, or end them. Vergil admired her cunning, it was insane and yet brilliant. She was engineering herself as the Universe's saviour and would, in time, become the ruler of all things. All beings would love and fear her.

_So you finally understand Vergil, either as my King or my Pawn, you will kneel before me and give me an eternity of obedience…_

The mocking purr in his mind enraged Vergil; the ruler of this realm was perfectly sane and yet meant every word of insanity she uttered. It was as though the she was a paradox, yet was never able to make the choice, tugged apart by the repercussions of each. Vergil had no doubt that every possible choice had been dissected and calculated, every possible outcome deciphered and as unattractive, or so it seemed. Then it hit Vergil, his and his families presence here made it an entirely new game. She could not have foreseen the consequences of their presence, and Vergil had a feeling it excited her because for once in this realm something was out of her control. However Vergil knew she was still at work, trying to manipulate him to the outcome she had just made clear to him.

Vergil would never bow to her. Neither would Dante or Sparda, he thought Nero wouldn't. However Nero didn't have their experience, what if she manipulated him. Worry suddenly wormed into Vergil's mind, his son had gone before them and they had not heard from Nero since. It reminded Vergil too much of himself, years without contact with Dante followed by a brief meeting until…

"It's been a year since we last met, guess you got some fun planned for me right Vergil?"

Vergil starred down at Dante briefly before The Reaper had worked its way up to him, drawn to his and Tem-Ni-Gru's power. I should show Dante how it's done, if he expects to reach the main event. Vergil's powers were at least twice those of Dante's. Vergil had already accessed his Demonic Form and advanced his techniques, he had even held back last time he had fought Dante. Vergil had never felt so embarrassed for Dante and had let him off lightly. Dante on the other hand had not even accessed his Demon Form, his powers remained largely sealed and his techniques tended to be just instinctual. Vergil thought this and many things as he sliced through The Reaper effortlessly; walked away and sheathed Yamato as the creature fell apart, unleashing a repugnant reek. Vergil knew Arkham was plotting against him, likely with the Demon Emperor, when the time was right he and Dante would reunite. Dante annoyed Vergil to an incredible degree, but the two halves of Sparda's power united would surely defeat the Demon that had slaughtered their mother. One day brother, one day we will find him and kill him. They had both been hunting in their own way, but Vergil needed Sparda's power first and when Dante was ready so would he, it was only a matter of patience and time…

Things had gone differently to how Vergil had once imagined it would, but they had achieved their goals in the end. They had surpassed their father, surpassed Mundus and now the last member of the old Legends stood before them. Perhaps the most powerful of all and yet somehow far less terrible than Mundus, to her it was all a game. Vergil and Dante knew differently, and so Vergil hoped, did Nero. It was just as before, it was only a matter of time. Vergil sincerely hoped that Nero wasn't going to make the same terrible mistakes he had…


	37. Dark Realm's Knight

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Dark Realm's Knight

Carrying on, weariness not an issue for one with demonic blood, Vergil journeyed ever onward towards the ruined city that was now clear upon the edge of the horizon. The Demonic Energies of the realm were focused their, undoubtedly the ruined city in the distance was her abode. From the distance Vergil beheld it, grey and lifeless as though its inhabitants had abandoned it or been slaughtered long ago. The buildings were like elaborate gravestones, street after street lifeless street. Yet at the very centre, upon the very edge of Vergil's Demon Sight was a tower. Not like Tem-Ni-Gru with its menacing exterior, but sleek and smooth. It was a perfect needle of unstained and pure white and atop it was a golden dome that in the days when this realm had strong sunlight, Vergil contemplated, must have shone like a second star. A welcoming beacon of hope to all who sought it, now it served only as a beacon to Vergil and a sign that perhaps his long journey was coming to an end.

In truth, if Vergil were honest, he was tired of all of this. Constantly battling himself and others when really all he truly wanted was to settle down with Lady and live out the rest of their days in well earned peace and pleasure. Vergil also knew he had once sneered at the prospect, just as he had sneered at his dear father for abandoning his Demonic powers for a human. Then again, a wry smile on Vergil's face, even he saw the irony of course his life had taken over the years. Vergil would also need to battle Dante at some point, after the entire promised main event had been indefinitely postponed. Perhaps when all was said and done, in the Underworld away from Humans who could be harmed, they would finally be able to enjoy themselves.

The Cities Gate was now looming before Vergil, this realm was far smaller than any he'd been in thus far, the old and broken road like a dried up river bed, the Gate like a cave that led only to Darkness. Vergil knew however a being was waiting for him on this road, to impede and challenged him and Vergil smirked, it was very boring here. The smirk widened as his senses were proved to be wholly accurate. The being that stood before him took the shape of a young man, flowing dark hair and regal yet imposing robes. The robes, the basic armour were a dull red as though made from a metal or alloy not known to Earth or the Underworld. The being addressed him with a deep voice, power and authority yet malice was absent from its tone cordial with a touch chivalric politeness.

"You have travelled long and far Dark Slayer…yet I fear your journey will prove to be a far greater folly than you imagined."

Vergil resisted placing a hand upon Yamato just yet, after all the being had not started any hostilities and seemed to greatly desire to talk with him at this point in time. Vergil decided to stay calm, and mirror the beings passive nature.

"What do you mean by this?"

"I once sought to stand against her, much like you do, but when the time came to strike her d own my own emotions betrayed me. She enchanted me, ensnared me and took my will to fight. She demanded and eternity of servitude, and despite everything I knelt."

"You willingly became her Slave?"

"I prefer to be called her Knight. I know it sounds absurd, but when you lay yours eyes upon her perhaps you too will be ensnared. Look at me, in my day I was and still am one of the greatest warrior's alive. Yet she could imprison any warrior's heart in a cage for her amusement upon a whim! Beware Vergil, lest you succumb to my fate. She has given me happiness, pleasure and love, assuming she feels such a thing. Yet I in turn have lost my will, my honour and my soul."

Vergil could relate to this, he had worn the armour of Nelo Angelo and pledged loyalty to Mundus. He felt a little sympathy to this warrior's plight.

"What do you seek from me exactly, why tell me all this now?"

"I was sent here by her, she knew she was sending me to my death and told me so. Yet now I can regain my honour and help you Vergil. I shall die in battle, release me from this half life I have lived for centuries and let my withering soul gain rejuvenation in some more blessed realm. That is all I ask, I have no power greater than those which you have already Vergil. Draw your blade, Dark Knight and release me from my long and weary plight."

"I shall not deny you, you are not my Enemy, as though you were a brother we shall battle and I will release you."

Vergil drew Yamato, held it ready as the Knight did the same. He wielded a Zweihander similar to the one he had used as Nelo Angelo. Yet his blade was a pure and bright one, imbued with magic and ancient lore. Vergil could tell it was nearly as remarkable as his own weapon of choice. Vergil felt the tension; felt his own heart beat in anticipation. The Knight, Vergil knew, would not make this easy for him. Vergil leapt forward suddenly attempting to use a basic two hit combo, yet even with Vergil's speed and accuracy it was blocked effortlessly. The Knight in turn slammed is blade in a downward swipe, then spun it for another swipe. Vergil felt some awe; The Knight wielded the weapon with grace and finesse Vergil thought impossible for such an impractical weapon.

Both warriors backed off, warm up was over, before running at each other as their blades clashed and sung as they met each other again and again, near warrior giving any ground or gaining any. It seemed they were equal but Vergil smiled, the Knight seeming somewhat confused, and unleashed a Rapid Slash that cut through his opponents armour, blood dripping to the floor. The Knight gave a groan of pain before swiping horizontally at Vergil, a wave of energy shot towards him. Vergil dodged but was hit by the second and third blast. Vergil grunted as he hit the floor, searing pain from the burns erupted under his clothing but the pain began to ebb as his Demonic Healing kicked in.

"Ah, so Dark Knight you do indeed have Demonic Blood. I admit I did not believe a half breed was even possible between Demon and Human races. It would seem you posses the best features of both. It is pity then that my own abilities can suppress your demonic power."

The Knight held up what appeared to be a strange amulet that was engulfed in green flame as it activated. As Vergil laid eyes upon it the searing pain from the burns returned in full force, his Demonic Senses were stripped off him. Vergil felt weak and strangely sluggish and thought to himself with some disgust _this is what it's like being a human!_ Vergil fell to his knees, the feeling of weakness engulfing him. The Knight remained stood, placing the Amulet around his neck, and suddenly leapt forward with a attack that would hew open Vergil's skull. Calling on what his mother had called a "Gut Instinct" Vergil flung himself to the side, raising his own blade and slashing. Vergil couldn't even combo, had to fight human style with basic slashes and thrusts. The rage that usually lead to his Demonic Form emerging was impotent, clouding his mind and judgement. Vergil attempted to clear his thoughts and remain calm. The Knight once again attempted finish him, unleashing a three hit flurry. Vergil barely managed to block the attacks, sparks flew and his own blood splattered the ground beneath him, and Vergil was physically knocked back by the force of the hits. Realising just how fragile he now was Vergil backed off gritting his teeth in agony, waited like he had seen Dante do sometimes when they fought, and looked for the right time to strike. The Knight ran a him and suddenly Vergil saw it, he simply dropped to his knees as though accepting defeat and as the Knight slashed dodged to the side and slammed Yamato forward into the Amulet. The green energy in it flickered and died, Vergil own powers awakened in a violent explosion as Vergil transformed.

The Knight was blown back, blasted away and smoking by the sheer power Vergil had unleashed. Vergil towered over him, he no longer had his weapon, poised to impale this warrior's heart and finish him.

"You have not escaped your fate."

"Nay Dark Knight I embrace it. At last it is over."

Vergil struck, the Knight gave a cry of pain as blood spurted out of his mouth. Vergil looked down sadly upon the fallen Knight and watched as the Knight looked back at him.

"I think…I think I can see…"

A strange smile played across the Knight's features, a singly hand lifting up weakly before it fell to the Earth. The light in the Knight's eyes was gone and in an explosion of energy so too was any trace of the Knight ever being there.

Vergil's own Demonic Form retreated back within him, revealing Vergil's darkened features. Vergil's heart was heavy _that's the first time_, he thought, _I've killed someone that I thought should live…_Vergil turned towards the gate and walked through the mouth that seemed to swallow him. The tower loomed in the distance, looking down mockingly at him. He scowled back and continued his journey through the dead place, hoping to see a friendly face soon. There was something sinister about being the only one alive in a dead place, Vergil felt, and though he couldn't put his finger on it was like he could feel them in the shadows full of malice and hate as though the fact he was breathing was a huge betrayal to be dealt with appropriately.


	38. Twins Reunite

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Twins Reunite

As Vergil wondered through the completely silent streets, where his footsteps echoed dreadfully as though he were being followed, a terrible sense of dread had set in. Not fear, but a dread as though the misery of the people that had once lived here still haunted its streets. Ghosts, Vergil knew, unless in very special circumstances were usually Demons that wanted to have fun. Hence some were malevolent and others benevolent, yet it was always a Demon that caused it. There were no ghosts here, the beings that had inhabited this realm were not of Demonic origin. Just a long dead city saturated in memories, decay and fear. It seeped out of the vacant building, withered or burned trees and the occasional ruined statue that Vergil came across. The strangest thoughts entered Vergil's head, since he was certainly not feeling any fear, about what the city was once like. It was absurd, yet Vergil imagined util he could almost see the inhabitants of the town going about their business, a shining city underneath a bright sun. Vergil could almost hear the voices, the clinking armour of the city guard, the towers that kissed the heaven's above in height and splendour. Now all had come to ruin**.**

"This isn't exactly what I expected you to be doing Vergil. I'm usually the one getting distracted by this kind of thing," Dante's cocky tone, playfully mocking, seemed even louder than usual.

"I thought I wait for my dear twin to catch up," Vergil's dark sarcasm and cool edge the opposite of Dante, yet both twins essentially meant they were pleased to see one and other.

"I still havn't heard anything from Nero yet, that kid's really starting to worry his beloved uncle."

"I assure you dear brother my Son is quite as capable as you and I. Infact in his somewhat justified youthful arrogance he's likely ahead of us," humour and fatherly pride almost cutting through his usual dark tones.

"The Son's of Sparda _outshined_ by an upstart."

"Not likely, we still have the Main Event to steal the show and story yet."

"Guess so…shame Father can never clean up his messes, wonder if he knows how deprived we feel?"

"Indeed Dante, its rather irritating. Almost as irritating as you come to think of it."

Vergil looked over and saw Dante chuckle to himself, both of their coats swirled a little in the chill wind. Without another word they walked on, for the first time in many years it felt as though they were doing something together by choice rather than pure necessity.

After a few minutes they at last they came to the tower entrance, a grand double door with various carvings and forgotten runes engraved upon it. Both twins, looking rather comical as they stood at the front door as though expecting it to politely be opened for them.

"Knock knock!"

Dante drew Ivory and Ebony and applied a brand knew technique, fully charged Demonic Shots except with added Rapid Fire. Needless to say most foes wouldn't have lasted long against Dante's newest skill, combining two of his old skills into one noisy and flashy anything killing attack. Vergil would never admit it, but Dante had impressed him doing such things before, but he smirked with glee when the door didn't budge. Dante's jaw dropped for a moment before he sulkily put his guns away.

"Allow me Dante."

Vergil unleashed several Judgement Cut's, each one slicing the door as it became riddles with mighty cracks. Yamato could cut through anything not off Sparda's power and design. Dante looked even more sulky as Vergil looked at him for a moment, smirk still in place as he leaped into the air, the Beowulf Gauntlets flared to life. Vergil unleashed a Starfall Level 3, newly improved he thought, and the door crumbled as he slammed his kick into the deepest looking crack.

"Show off. You only did that so easily because my bullets weakened it."

"Alas, I fear your bullets are nearly as useless as I always said they were."

The comment hung the air as the twins entered what appeared to have once been a great hall. Deserted, falling to pieces, yet still grand even in its decay. Both twins looked about at the beautifully carved figures and lofty ceiling, noticing instantly the stair case that undoubtedly led to her. They both smiled, this chore was coming to an end and soon they could finally have their fun…with all the power they had accumulated over years, both twins could barely contain their excitement. Yet deep in his mind Vergil thinks one single thought that cut through all of his excitement as battling Dante. Vergil's thoughts were for Lady and Nero, _soon Lady…we'll have what we want and more. I'm almost done, just a little longer and we can be together in peace away from all this…we can just love like we always wanted to._ Though Vergil would never say it aloud, this thought was truly his hearts deepest and most desperate desire. Vergil would fight, knowing that the coming battle brought him ever closer to achieving this one true desire.


	39. Death to a Dragon

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Death to a Dragon

The twins set off up the stair case, sensing the mysterious energy the inhabitants of this realm drew upon to find the correct path. Vergil, and Dante too he suspected, felt like he was back on Mallet Island all those years ago. A similar sense of nearing the end came to Vergil suddenly, as it had as he had journeyed to finish Mundus off. A palpable sense of destiny, a destiny Vergil had finally embraced. All Vergil's choices had led him to this moment.

Both twins remained silent, their steely eyes fixed on the path ahead, their senses honed to the slightest disturbance. A crack, both twins drew their swords as a mighty crack ran down the wall. The stone wall and part of the stair case was torn asunder, an enormous creature now blocked the way. It was, Vergil thought, what human stories called a Dragon. This one stood as a human would, its wings stretched out to each wall with its clawed arms folded. Vergil and Dante took a step back in surprise. Dragons, as humans named them, were supposedly exterminated long ago by Humans and Demons alike. It spoke inside their minds, a proud rumble full of wisdom and power.

_You are the sons of Sparda. I recognise the ancient power that flows in your veins. You may go no further. _

"Surely you know," Vergil said carefully, "that by opposing us you put yourself at great risk."

_I remember when this realm was fair, it shone with high white towers and golden domes. Now all has faded, I am the last of my people and one of the last in this realm. Let us do battle, finish me._

The Dragon opened its mouth suddenly letting out a huge ball of blue flame. Devine Flame that was far hotter than normal fire that humans used, both twins would dodge but in such confined space it was hopeless. Vergil and Dante slammed the stair case with their gauntlets, a flash of light followed by an explosion of Hell Fire, the old stair case crumbled as they and the Dragon fell. After the fall, both twins rose groggily as the Dragon floated down after them, landing gracefully. Without a moments hesitation it rushed forward, slamming its clawed fists into Dante, before slicing Vergil with its bladed tail. Both twins were staggered, but Vergil recovered first. He leapt, Beowulf flaring as he let loose a Starfall 3, which despite the immense power of the move only sent the mighty Dragon back two steps or so. Vergil launched into a series of punches and kicks, every move he knew that would have sent even a Demon General reeling. The Dragon however went toe to toe with Vergil, matching his speed and ferocity but Vergil knew that for once he was outmatched. Vergil knew he had to give Dante time.

Dante rose, drawing both guns and letting off several charged shots. The Demonic Energy contrasted with the blue flame and the bullets crackled, exploded upon impact. The Dragon's armour smoked, little more damage than that had been done. Dante grimaced, he loved his Ivory and Ebony Pistols, but they couldn't help him here. Maybe, Dante thought, if I had two Dessert Eagles under the same name and colour. Despite his danger Dante smiled, Vergil would be disgusted at the ridiculous yet intriguing idea. For now it was time to bring out his second favourite gun. It was of course the Pandora, Dante had been a novice when he first discovered the briefcase, now it could do anything except clone Devil Arms. Dante looked over, saw Vergil pound the Dragon to barely any avail, then took some pity on his elder brother. Grinning all the while, Dante leaped with a great upsurge of energy as the Pandora morphed like warm tingly putty in his hands. Quite high up the Pandora formed into a strange floating platform. A hideously enlarged floating Nightmare-Beta to be precise. Dante charged all his power into it, the whole platform alive with the green energy as it seemingly saturated the guns store up systems. It fired, a huge green pillar of destructive force, Vergil leaped clear as it slammed into the Dragon. The Dragon crumpled under the beam as it fragmented and homed in with no loss of power or force, writhed and roared in its agony. Yet it had not, as both twins had expected, been vaporised by the assault. Then, as though some great alignment of mystical proportions occurred, both twins knew what to do.

Vergil leaped, Yamato drawn, releasing a maelstrom of slashes and judgement cuts screaming as his inner Demon burst forth and his powers doubled, tripled and increased exponentially with all the power he'd acquired from Sparda and Mundus as the Dragon was forced backwards, blocking and then being caught by the savage barrage Vergil had unleashed. Dante too understood, his piece of the Amulet which the twins had separated for the mission just in case they were captured, glowed and filled Dante with renewed energy. As Sparda's power flowed out of his guns, so too, from deep within his heart came the power of Trish, as Dante fired off the technique that had finished Mundus. Dante called it The Jackpot Shot. The shot slammed into the Dragon and its blood flowed at last as their combined might pieced its ancient and immeasurably strong hide. The end however was abrupt and Dante and Vergil both looked on in silenced shock.

Nero leaped from on high, slamming down as fuel and demonic energy combined in a potent explosion. Slowly, taking his time, Nero lifted the Dragon by its throat using the Devil Bringer, and promptly threw it upwards and slammed the Demonic Fist into it. With one last cry the Dragon fell silent. Crushed, its life stamped out with cold precision. The whole of that realm seemed to hold its breath, Dante and Vergil remained shocked in silence at Nero's sudden and rather abrupt display of power. The Dragon's fire leaped upwards, flowing into Nero and at long last Vergil and Dante sensed the bulk of Nero's untapped power was now free. He turned and smiled at them both strangely, his body flickering with gentle blue flame as his body absorbed and assimilated the new power..

"You old fossils can meet me at the top!"

"Hey Vergil you ever think maybe we are-"

"No Dante, we are most certainly not. I must confess I'm hurt my only Son didn't stop to say hi to Daddy. Then again, we weren't sentimental in our youth."

"Seriously though Vergil, Mr. Not-So-Recently-Deceased Dragon almost had us."

"I think we were being overly generous in pulling our punches, we've never let out that much power before ever."

Both twins knew what the other was thinking, Dante knew Vergil was basking in the joint victory he had somewhat unwillingly shared. Vergil sneered, he was quite certain that Dante had just thought something _very _human. Dante had thought "maybe, just maybe we're getting too old for all of this." The two twins looked at each other, smiled, and began the long climb upwards where Nero would be waiting. Son, Vergil thought, that was incredible…precise and without Dante's showmanship. In truth, Vergil had never been so proud of his Son, he had defeated that Dragon with ease with such simplistic yet ruthless grace. Finally, finally my Son you are what you were born to be. Vergil was a Son of Sparda, Nero was The Son of Vergil. The legacy of Sparda, the future of humanity it seemed were now in very safe hands.


	40. Enemy Revealed

Vergil-Dark Slayer-The Enemy Revealed

Vergil smiled to himself while Dante wasn't looking, for once the Dark Slayer had something Dante did not and that was a Son. A Son that despite Vergil's still somewhat cold heart, secretly made him full of pride and warmth, a joy that even he could not control. Vergil could not remember the last time he had felt such joy, but he was sure he was with either Dante or Lady at the time.

"_Might controls everything...without it you can't protect anything, let alone yourself."_

Vergil finally comprehended this lesson he had tried to teach Dante so long ago, the message he'd tried to convey when his own words had betrayed him, the meaning hidden by a wall of ice. The message Vergil meant to convey was that he was not simply seeking power for its own sake, as many past and present accused him of doing. Vergil sought such great power as a means of protecting those he loved and at that time encouraged had tried to...encourage Dante to do the same. Dante had not seen it then, but when Vergil saw his twins Demonic power finally awaken for the first time he felt glee-both at a new challenge and at having finally had some positive influence upon is slothful twin. Another memory awakened within him, Vergil stopped dead and held onto the banister of the long stairs he and Dante were climbing, Dante looked back and seemed about to shout a taunt, but caught himself, mesmerised by what he saw as Vergil's memories sprung fourth from years of repression and exile...

_Eva's warm, soft hand raised up to Vergil's face at the start of his dark journey, her eyes a little sad but without condemnation. She had neither encouraged or hindered Vergil's chosen path, nor would she ever, because of her love. She hoped, like Sparda had, Vergil would one day become more than a Demon Hunter bent upon gaining more and more power, obsessed with his father's legacy. Sparda, when Eva first met him, was so alike to her Son now, eyes cold and a serious demeanour. Sparda at first desired to sub plant Mundus, it was only much later that the Legendary Dark Knight realised there was so much more to life. So would Vergil, in time, Eva thought. She sighed; Vergil's eyes grew in warmth just a little which was always encouraging._

"_My Son, your father's blood and mine flows through your vains-you have been gifted Yamato and the amulet, may you find all in life that you seek to find. Vergil...one day you'll understand my love for you, for now please promise me this...look out for Dante."_

"_Mother-"_

"_Please Vergil; love your human Mother enough to do this."_

"_Alright, I promise."_

_Eva had hugged Vergil tight, Vergil found himself awkwardly hugging Eva in return, she kissed him on the cheek, and with that Vergil had left. _

_Vergil had not known then, it would be the last time he saw his Mother alive..._

"Mother..."

Dante, eyes widening, looked away politely-the bleak distance suddenly became fascinating to him. Vergil was for once, grateful for his brother's sense of tact. Had Dante had looked he would of seen tears rolling down Vergil's cheeks, just discreet enough to not be too noticeable should he sneak a peek. Vergil wiped them, pretending to have something in his eyes. Even Devil's, certain Devil's, cry sometimes. Yamato glowed softly in unison, the sword itself reliving the memory and glowing sombre purple in response, his Mother's love seemingly powering the blade from the past and unlocking perhaps the ancient swords final mighty secret, a secret Vergil had to discover. Vergil took a moment, composed himself then wordlessly continued to walk; Dante followed a few steps behind.

At last the pair reached the top of the stairs, the double doors flung open by presumably by Nero, but nothing prepared them quite for what they saw. A beautiful, dark haired lady sat upon a great throne made of smooth black stone, in contrast to the lady's gown of pure white. She stared intently, as did Vergil and Dante who stopped dead. Sparda and Nero swords were drawn and held menacingly at one and other. The women's voice rung forth, making no secret of the amusement and pleasure she was taking from the current scene before her, but strange magic soaked every sentence making her voice both pleasing and imbuing it with power.

"Who will slay who Son's of Sparda...Sparda the cowardly traitor, who left your Mother to die...or Nero the Dark Knight errant, most disappointing of Sparda's heirs? I'm sure their must be one of them who can prove to me they aren't so...pathetic."

At that both Sparda and Nero seemed prepared to run each other through; the women's eyes gleamed in pleasure. Her very voice turned friends into foes as she saw fit. Vergil and Dante stood rooted, unable to move until each of the twins applied every ounce of will to fight the spell, Dante drew Ivory and Ebony as Vergil's summoned swords surrounded Nero, the women laughed.

"Very well then, you may provide tonight's entertainment!"

Dante's bullets met Sparda's mid air. Nero leaped with a snarl, avoiding Vergil's summoned swords. The greatest battle of our time had begun, with nothing but an empty realm to contain it. No Humans or Demons, just four Dark Knight's unleashing their strength.


	41. Battle of the Ages

Vergil-Dark Slayer-Battle of the Ages

Dante dived back, meeting Sparda's bullets shot to show, taken aback by the "old man's" furiosity. Whatever spell had been weaved was affecting all of them, Dante could feel it demanding he use Rebellion to split is father's skull...it awakened a previously unfelt blood lust in all of them. This was the lust for destruction Demon's felt, he thought as Sparda lunged, a huge horizontal swipe, leaving a red fiery energy in his wake. Dante raised Rebellion, blocking the huge Sparda sword and reeling as the heavy blade crossed with Rebellion, Rebellion's eyes glowed angrily as its demonic power stopped the sword from breaking. Dante leapt, descended in a downward hack, his own sword coursing with crimson energy. All to no avail, Sparda merely smiled darkly and left dark purple smoke where the Dark Knight had stood previously, before reappearing behind Dante, Dante rolling and firing Ivory and Ebony, the demonic bullets fired and exploded against Sparda's form, before Sparda brought up the huge sword as a shield. Dante could tell his attack had caught his father of guard. Yet Sparda merely attacked with renewed force, slamming a huge Stinger 3 into Dante, forcing his youngest son back. Dante, despite the force and pain, grinned suddenly drawing Kalina Ann and launched its mini rockets, Sparda couldn't dodge it since Dante's demonic reflexes were as good as his own, they slammed into him and exploded, Sparda's eyes widened with suprise as the intense heat and energy flooded his senses.

"Guess that hurt you a little more than you expected Dad!"

Sparda snarled, the spell that he was under turned minor annoyance into murderous rage, flinging the scythed Sparda forward, Dante's laughter faded as he dodged its blade feeling the wind rush past his neck-anyone other than he, or maybe Vergil, would have found themselves neatly decapitated. Yet as he dodged Sparda's hand upraised, the sword followed Dante. Dante used Trickster to dodge, weave and teleport away from the blade but it felt futile, the blade simply followed him and sometimes came a little too close for Dante to feel confident that his demonic heritage would keep him alive. The blade came closer and closer, the sound it made in the air sounded like distant, mocking laughter that promised Dante there was no escape, yet escape was no longer Dante's plan. The Ifrit gauntlets flamed to life on Dante's arm, bathing him in demonic fire yet doing him no harm-Ifrit new better than to hurt the being that fed it and made it stronger. Dante was tense, he seemed to wait for an eternity as time seemed to stretch and melt becoming floundering and ponderous, the Sparda sword drew closer and Sparda was near enough...Dante leapt transforming into his Devil Trigger, jumping as high as his strength and magic allowed, before descending upon the ground with the force of a large meteor as demonic flame exploded forth, creating a mighty Inferno that first sent his father's blade flying and rattling into the nearest wall and reached Sparda, who attempted to shield himself, but even Sparda's might could not entirely protect him from Ifrit's mightiest attack. Sparda was down, his hands smoking and the flesh charred, time would tell whether Ifrits fury had brought the elder Dark Knight to his senses. Sparda was panting and more importantly was parted from his beloved blade. For a moment their battle ceased, their true enemy was temporarily focused upon Vergil and Nero's struggle.

"Old age catching up to you at last, old man?"

"You've grown my Son, your human blood gives you strength, but now you must face a challenge you've never had to face...you must destroy me."

"Dad?"

"Sometimes I really hate you know."

"Is that so?"

"All I've ever done is clean up your mess! The Tem-Ni-Gru, Mundus and every other demon that hated your guts. Our mother was killed because you weren't there to protect her! They came looking for you but you'd gone, so they took out their anger on her! Everything that's happened is your fault, you get credit for saving our world, but from what I see you're the one ultimately responsible for it all. You married a _human_. You had two _Sons_. _I'm_ the one that's been finishing the job and Vergil hasn't always been helping! Yet where were you when we need you? Where were you when the world needed you to finish cleaning up your own mess?"

Years of repressed bitterness and anger rolled forth from Dante's lips, if he'd been cooler in his delivery he would have been a double of Vergil. Instead his anger was hot, loud but no less sincere. Sparda's eyes seemed to go dark for a moment, his skin somehow greyer as years-perhaps decades upon decades-of guilt weighed down upon him. He looked older, worn out and haggard, as though his demonic power had not allowed him to stay alive as such, it just allowed the body to keep breathing, the man behind the body looked like a ghost that had stopped truly living long ago. Was it a broken heart, was it the truth of Dante's words or was Sparda truly feeling every bit as old and worn as he shouldn't given his demonic blood, yet Dante saw he did feel it.

"I know...that's why I have to die Dante...all this...it must end. I loved your Mother...very much...but the guilt was too much-I knew you and Vergil and my wife would never be safe, I knew the life you would be forced to live...and I knew that the worlds expected you both to one day replace me. I never wanted any of this for any of you...I disappeared, without a trace, hoping that it would throw the Demons off your scent, that they would be searching for me. They took the bait at first, you were all kept safe for a time, yet Mundus knew I was still alive somewhere I think...he killed your Mother to see if I would reappear...only when I stayed away did he believe me truly dead. Yet...by killing your Mother, he sealed his own demise...your Mother's death was not in vain, I won't believe it was in vain my Son. I'm not trying to excuse myself, I'm just explaining myself."

"I have to stop this...even if it means killing you?"

"Do what you have to do my Son...as long as you stay true to yourself, to your Mother's sacrifice...I will always be with you...whether in blood, power or spirit...it matters not. Remember this, always. One day Dante...forgive me."

"That's enough...lets end this."

Sparda rose, his sword returning in a burst of red flame on his back. Dante charged, Sparda charged and the battle recommenced.

_**-Devil May Cry -**_

Vergil was not intimidated in the slightest, his Son had grown powerful yes, but no so powerful as to be a real threat. With years of experience, years of accumulated power Vergil wondered why Nero was even bothering. Yet at the same time, Nero's brutality did take Vergil aback, it was unnerving because it was so unlike Nero. Vergil on the other hand was cool, calm and collected. Yamato flashed quicker than the eye could see, blocking the Red Queen-yet Vergil made no counter attack, no furious retribution. The Dark Slayer's weakness in battle, his _only _weakness, was his love for his Son. Nero was snarling, almost screaming, pummelling Vergil with his blade-unleashing every possible attack and combination in an attempt to break his father's staunch defence. Vergil's own teeth only clenched when the woman's mysterious, sexually nuanced voice filled the room with hypnotic power, a half chuckle of amusement.

"Your Father isn't even fighting Nero...still you fail so miserably in besting him in combat."

Nero released a primal scream of frustration, triggering the sword and unleashing a small explosion that almost rattled Yamato from Vergil's grip, a summoned sword blocking Nero's follow up strike. The summoned sword did not break, it held Nero's blade at bay as though Vergil himself were physically wielding it. Vergil moved backwards, keeping well away for a moment, allowing his own stern, dark voice to fill the room in an attempt to reach Nero.

"You really believe you can defeat me Nero-the power of Sparda, Mundus, Chronos and many more gods surges within me...you have but a fragment of my might and the fire of a burnt out dragon...you have none of my experience, why do you attack me? Why do you refuse to acknowledge my power?"

The summoned sword had faded, The Red Queen hung at Nero's side for a moment.

"I'm not living in your shadow, I will take your power for myself! You think I don't know I'm a joke, the weakest branch on Sparda's family tree! Even my first Devil Trigger was just your Devil Arm reacting to our shared blood. If you are so powerful, stop me from taking it. If you are so powerful, prove it!"

The words were tainted with the woman's magic spell; they came out strangely distorted and warped as though it were not Vergil's beloved son at all speaking."

"Why do _you _refuse to have patience to gain power?"

"Why should I wait-like Father like Son!"

Vergil readied himself for a renewed assault, drawing Yamato once again from its saya but then something happened that neither the entranced Nero, nor the Dark Slayer Vergil, could ever have imagined.

_**-Devil May Cry-**_

Dante charged, Sparda charged. Dante gave a battle cry, Sparda responded in kind.

Both warriors had raised their weapons and now they rushed towards each other.

Dante's Rebellion swung in a wide horizontal arc leaving a trail of demonic blood.

Sparda's sword came down vertically, missing its mark. Sparda dropped his blade, stumbling away holding the wound, Dante returned Rebellion to its place on his back, his eyes cold and focused as though the enormity of the act had not yet sunk in. Maybe Dante was just used to fighting people he really loved by now.

"Once I'm gone the swords power will die too...but it flows within the veins of you and your brother-you have both held the sword and the complete amulet. Nobody else can have this Dante, it belongs to the Sons of Sparda and now...only you Dante, and Vergil, will ever possess it. Finally, it is all coming to an end-"

Sparda stopped suddenly; coughing a cloud of blood...it spattered leaving a vulgar stain of the Elder Demon's pale skin. Dante rushed forward, as Sparda slumped against the wall. Whatever the man's demonic blood it was clear, he was dying.

"Leave me and go, help your brother Dante, don't worry about me. My soul will find its way out of this accursed realm just fine...now isn't the time for grief Dante, finish all this once and for all." Sparda spoke in gasps, very word sapping his strength, coughing between pauses as death drew closer.

"Dad..?" Dante's voice came out as a strangled sob, the youngest Son of Sparda was holding back tears, watching his father die.

"Yes?"

"Are you really...going to die?" disbelief in Dante's voice, as though divorced from reality, as though they had just being sparing and not that, in a similar way to Vergil, he had too easily taken the finishing blow.

"It has to be this way Dante. Remember, like your Mother, your Father loves you...tell your brother, I loved you both...maybe I'll see your Mother again, at last...don't cry Dante, not yet, after all you know what they say, the humans, "**All Good Things...Must Come To An End**"...J-J...Jackpot."

The flames on the sword that bore his name waxed and waned, the blade crackled and faded-it reverted to the Force Edge, and then faded into nothing. Although the sword had held Sparda's immense power, it was not the key to using it. The key to the power of Sparda was blood and the strength of will to wield it-in Dante and Vergil, the power of their Father would never fade.

With that the story of Sparda, The Legendary Dark Knight, and the Demon who awoke to justice came to an end, the last words of the final chapter, and Sparda died smiling.


End file.
